Seki Shiki Meikai Ha !
by R. Imp
Summary: Le Sacrifice pour une cause qui nous dépasse... Il est grand temps de se battre pour survivre ! Un personnage inédit inséré dans ce monde de fous, infesté de "titans". (Attention ! Fanfic centrée sur un OC et racontée à-travers ses yeux : plus d'infos note ch. 01) MANGA SPOILERS!
1. Chapitre 01

_Note de l'auteur : _

_Cette histoire vous semblera, amis lecteurs, bien singulière par rapport à ce que vous avez pu lire jusqu'à présent de l'univers des fanfics de SnK. C'est normal... Mon personnage principal est un personnage original que j'ai créé de toutes pièces pour un roman que j'écris depuis des années, centré sur son existence que je connais par coeur._

_Amoureuse de Shingeki no Kyojin depuis seulement un mois, cette idée d'insérer et de faire évoluer mon personnage de roman dans ce nouveau monde infesté de "titans" m'a traversé l'esprit et ne veut plus me lâcher ! Je m'exorcise donc en votre compagnie en écrivant enfin tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer à-travers elle._

_Amis lecteurs qui n'aimez guère les fanfics centrées sur les OC, je vous conseille de passer votre chemin, certes nous retrouverons certains des personnages de SnK mais ils ne seront pas centraux dans l'histoire, du moins certains oui, d'autres non... Donc pour vous éviter une frustration plus ou moins grande, je préfère vous prévenir d'entrée de jeu. Par exemple, Levi fera partie des personnages principaux bien développés dans cette fanfic._

_Bref, ceci étant dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;-)_

* * *

Le Sacrifice pour une cause qui nous dépasse. Étaient-ils tous devenus fous ?

Ce souvenir lui fait grincer des dents. Un cadavre gît à ses pieds, démembré, une cape verte partiellement déchirée, des lanières de cuir de bonne qualité. Un guerrier dont l'équipement lui est parfaitement étranger. Se battent-ils sans garde pour leur lame ? Étrange peuple…

La seule lame intacte qu'elle venait de prendre sur le cadavre du guerrier va bien lui servir aujourd'hui… Et sa trouillarde de monture aussi.

Elle avait vu le guerrier se battre et l'avait comparé à une sauterelle. Mais une bien agile sauterelle.

Des pas lourds et pesants s'approchent de plus en plus… Il est grand temps de se battre pour survivre !

* * *

Une chaleur suffocante, l'été est particulièrement rude cette année.

« Tss ! Maudit soleil ! »

Le bruit rauque des roues sur le sol stérile et caillouteux est désagréable à force. Il devra s'en occuper tôt ou tard. La priorité est de rentrer le plus vite possible sans perdre son précieux chargement et sans rencontrer ces gros lourdauds de merde ! La récolte avait été bonne malgré la sécheresse. Hors de question de devoir abandonner sa charrette ! Ils devront lui passer sur le corps ! Et malgré son quintal atteint depuis belle lurette, il savait y faire avec les armes pour se défendre… Combien de fois ne s'était-il pas engueulé avec les soldats ?

_« On est là pour assurer ta protection, Jaime ! Comme pour tous les citoyens du District ! Alors arrête de faire ta tête de mule ! »_

Blablabla… Il crache par terre.

Épongeant son front qui dégouline, il réajuste son chapeau de paille sur sa large tête. L'homme soupire d'agacement tant il fait chaud. Faut dire aussi qu'il adore râler. Ça le soulage de pouvoir jurer et se plaindre à tout va, pour un oui, pour un non. Quand on voit le merdier dans lequel ils sont tous derrière les murs, ça donne pas envie de chanter non plus ! Les taxes, les impôts, le gaspillage de fric… la nouvelle reine n'est pas mieux que l'ancien roi ! Oh oui, tous ont chanté ses louanges, à quel point elle était belle, qu'elle ferait le bien, qu'elle est LA VRAIE tête à couronner et pas cet usurpateur, patati patata… Elle-même s'était adressée au peuple, dans sa belle robe avec ses froufrous de gonzesse leur jurant de les protéger quoiqu'il arrive et de prendre biiiiiiien soin d'eux. Hahahaha ! Les idiots avaient gobé tout son baratin ! Mais pas lui, foi de Jaime ! Oh oui, elle prenait bien soin de chouchouter les fichues campagnes militaires qui ne servent à rien ! Et aussi tous ces bougres de fainéants de canassons qui soi-disant protègent le roooooyaume… Tsssah ! Laissez-moi rire, tiens ! Et tout ça avec le peu d'argent qu'il parvient à recevoir de la revente de ses récoltes et de son bétail ! SES récoltes qu'il peine à ramasser à la sueur de son front et SON bétail qui permet d'alimenter la populace. Grimaçant de douleur, sa sciatique le reprend, tiens.

Son fils unique s'était enrôlé dans l'armée aussi. Faut dire que ça a été _la mode_ pendant tout un temps… et quoi ?! Etre fermier, c'est pas assez bien ?! Combien de fois s'étaient-ils disputés tous les deux pour cette saloperie d'histoire ! Depuis, il était bien obligé d'employer un apprenti qui était encore plus bête que le boulanger Grévin, c'est dire… Bah ! Il est bête comme ses pieds mais au moins, c'est un bon gars, bien rude et costaud, qui ne rechigne jamais à la tâche ! Pas comme son fils…

_« Votre fils présente un formidable potentiel à la défense de la ville. Il aura une brillante carrière au sein de la Garnison. »_

La Garnison… Vous savez c'est quoi la GAR-NI-SON ? Un ramassis de fainéants qui se la coulent douce sur le mur à se dorer le gras en plein soleil ! Et qui est payé pour ça !

Il recrache par terre de dégoût.

« Bah ! N'y pensons plus ! Ça m'saoule d'jà ! … Oh ? »

Au loin, il crut deviner une silhouette blanche. Peut-être était-ce un mirage ? De ceux qui vous font perdre la tête et croire à tout et n'importe quoi ?

« J'ai encore du boulot, j'ai pas d'temps pour ça ! » grommelle-t-il, chiquant son herbe.

Néanmoins, curieux comme une fouine, il ne quitte pas des yeux cette silhouette indistincte. En tout cas, elle semble avancer dans la même direction que lui. Peut-être est-ce une personne de la ville ?

Tout à coup, la silhouette s'affaisse sur le sol. Vient-elle de tomber ?

Il continue son chemin un peu plus rapidement que prévu, curieux.

La silhouette semble être celle d'une femme portant une longue robe blanche, déchirée et sale par endroits. Quel paquet d'crasse !

Il s'approche encore plus près… Quelques mètres. Elle semble s'être battue au vue de l'état de sa robe blanche, jadis... Des traces de sang partout ! Crasseuse.

Avait-elle marché ainsi toute la journée ? Mais d'où vient-elle ? Il n'y a aucune habitation alentour et s'il y en avait, tous les habitants ont dû fuir durant l'invasion des titans suite à la chute du Mur Maria. Le territoire était depuis annexé à celui des titans, le fichu bataillon d'exploration incapable de le reprendre ! Ca fait des années, putain… Et comme de par hasard… C'est LA que se trouvent ses champs et ses pâturages !

S'arrêtant à sa hauteur, il la découvre assise sur son séant, les bras ballants comme désarticulés, les jambes repliées de part et d'autre de son corps. Il lui demande ce qu'elle fout là et est-ce qu'elle va bien, que s'est-il passé, qui est-elle ! Ne lui répondant pas, elle garde la tête baissée, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, ses lèvres craquelées. Oh oui… Ca fait une plombe qu'elle traine dehors sous le soleil. Descendant de son véhicule, il s'avance à sa rencontre et s'arrêtant pile devant son nez, il se permet de la détailler tout à loisir. Vu que mademoiselle (madame ?) se la joue impolie !

Sa longue robe blanche partiellement déchiquetée par endroit lui rappelle celle d'une mariée. Un détail et pas des moindres ! Elle tient une lame de soldat dans sa main gauche, une lame seulement et pas de garde ! Pas de trace d'équipement non plus. La lame est maculée de sang. Venait-elle de tuer un soldat ? Improbable, ce p'tit bout de femme en serait bien incapable ! Regardez-moi ces p'tits bras de gonzesse !

Du sang sur sa longue traine qui, éparpillée tout autour d'elle, lui donne un aspect plutôt intéressant, des coupures sur ses bras nus, sa poitrine trèèèès généreusement fournie (et qui vous ferait perdre la tête, hé !), de très longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient facilement au bas du dos mais si sales, remplis de crasse reséchée. Tiens, aurait-elle trempé ses bras dans une mare de sang ?

Soupirant en jurant à quel point les dieux s'en fichent pas mal de son dur labeur, il l'aide à se relever. Étonnement, elle se laisse faire. Il s'attendait à une réaction mais elle se laisse aller comme une poupée de chiffon. Ayant pitié sans le reconnaitre, il la soulève comme si elle ne pesait rien du tout et l'installe couchée sur son chargement de blé. C'est alors qu'il voit enfin son visage. Même si ses yeux sont clos, foutre dieu quel visage ! Il en est d'ailleurs tellement ébahi qu'il en manque de tomber à la renverse !

Cette fille n'est pas d'ici, ça c'est sûr ! Sinon il en aurait entendu parler rien que pour sa belle gueule. Il savait tout sur tout dans le district… et avait un goût certain pour les femmes. Les BELLES femmes hein ! Et croyez bien que ça court pas les rues dans le royaume… Oh, on n'a pas qu'des laiderons, bien sûr, mais bon… les gonzesses en général sont plutôt « fades », mouais peut mieux faire. Certaines sont _jolies_, faut bien l'reconnaitre mais sans non plus s'claquer l'cul par terre ! Celle-ci est vraiment inhabituelle… Et pour faire vaciller sur ses rudes quilles Jaime le fermier, fallait y aller hein ! Crénom de *** de *** de *** !

Les yeux fermés, son visage manifeste une émotion qu'il ne sait comment nommer : est-ce de la colère ? De la douleur ? Ou rien d'tout ça ? De fins sourcils froncés, son visage est plutôt rond, ses yeux fins et légèrement en amande, de longs cils noirs, une bouche bien dessinée et pulpeuse avec ça, un nez long et fin, des pommettes saillantes, une peau diaphane. Bref ! Mais tâchée de sang… Ses épaules d'un rouge inquiétant, il lui recouvre la peau avec le blé fraichement coupé pour la protéger du soleil, pas de couverture pour ça…

Il retire son chapeau, révélant un crâne parfaitement glabre, le secoue quelque peu pour évacuer la sueur et lui fiche sur le visage pour la protéger du soleil.

Conjurant les dieux de le récompenser pour son bon geste, il continue son chemin de retour en ville. Se retournant pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé toute cette scène – le soleil est un bel enculé pour ça ! – non, elle est bel et bien là !

Le Mur Rose est enfin en vue. Voyant approcher sa charrette, un soldat crie d'ouvrir la porte du district.

« Bienvenue à Chlorba, ma jolie ! »

Jaime passe la porte colossale et se retrouve enfin à l'ombre fraîche, esquissant un sourire ravi, une rareté !

Décidément, cette journée s'annonce intéressante ! Qui ? _Lui_, râler le contraire quelques heures plus tôt ? Jamais d'la vie !


	2. Chapitre 02

_Juillet, an 851, District de Trost, quartier sud_

Trost… Le District de l'effroi. Les quelques survivants s'en souviennent comme si c'était hier… Le Titan colossal, le Titan cuirassé et ensuite l'invasion de ces monstres… Les nouveaux habitants ne peuvent pas comprendre. D'où viennent-ils au juste ? De Karanese ? De plus loin dans le territoire humain ?

Et ce titan… Cet étrange titan qui, dit-on, a permis à l'humanité de triompher pour la toute première fois sur ces ennemis abominables. Certains en ont eu vent, d'autres rarissimes s'en souviennent : une musculature formidable, une chevelure noire hirsute, des yeux verts féroces crevant de haine envers l'ennemi. Un espoir inimaginable à l'époque mais qui inspirait une terreur épouvantable. Un allié plus que précieux aujourd'hui encore.

Un an plus tard, le district panse encore ses blessures. Néanmoins, la majorité de la ville a été reconstruite, les portes renforcées comme jamais. Un nouveau test : quatre portes monumentales épaisses comme cinq hommes s'ouvrent l'une à la suite de l'autre, chacune dotée de cet étrange et nouvel alliage qui leur confère un aspect multicolore moiré. En espérant que ce nouveau système ne doive jamais faire ses preuves…

La zone Nord du district a été la première à être reconstruite. Flambant neuve, c'est là-bas que les habitants ont décidé de s'y installer en masse. La zone Sud, quant à elle, abrite également des habitations mais éparses. Les gens ne veulent plus loger à côté de la porte extérieure, ce qui a amené des conflits avec les dirigeants qui exigent d'occuper tout l'espace disponible, ces conflits sont toujours en cours. Le Sud est donc réservé provisoirement aux baraquements de la Garnison et depuis une semaine, des unités des Brigades spéciales, supervisant la fin des travaux, et des Bataillons d'exploration, en attente d'une nouvelle mission, y séjournent également.

_Échoppe__ de Ralf_

Attablés sur des chaises hautes autour de quelques tonneaux en guise de tables, des soldats en permission, de tous corps militaires (brigades, garnison et explorateurs), discutent de leur journée autour d'une bonne pinte. Certains charrient les novices, racontant leurs bourdes : hilarité générale. Il est facile de repérer les jeunots : rouges de honte comme des pivoines. D'autres discutent plus sagement de leur famille. Bref, la vie quotidienne.

Deux tables font beaucoup plus de bruit que les autres : de jeunes membres des Brigades spéciales fraîchement débarqués y sont attablés et discutent bruyamment. Soudain, l'un d'eux s'écrit vers un de ses camarades d'unité.

« Hé Fred ! Tu connais pas la dernière ? »

Ledit Fred se retourne sur sa chaise pour faire face à son pote, un petit malingre aux cheveux bruns, moqueur comme pas deux. Sûrement une bonne blague à entendre.

« Non, dis-moi. »

Sourire goguenard.

« Tu t'souviens de c'que l'chef a raconté là ? Le soldat qui est revenu vivant de la dernière expédition mais sans entrer dans les détails ? »

Devant le sourcil interrogateur de Fred, le brun tente de s'expliquer un peu mieux, élevant la voix sans s'en rendre compte, ce qui attire l'attention d'autres soldats.

« Mais si ! L'unité avec leur chef qui se la pète grave. Il avait même dit que Levi s'était de la gnognotte comparé à lui ! »

« Ah ouais, j'me rappelle, et quoi et alors ? »

Ravi, le brun poursuit.

« Bin, un pote à moi m'a raconté toute l'histoire ! À c'qui parait qu'le soldat qu'est revenu vivant, il gueule à qui veut l'entendre qu'il a vu de ses propres yeux de la vraie sorcellerie ! Pas ces conneries que les forains font là ! Naaaaan ! De la _vraie sorcellerie_ qu'il raconte ! »

Pour toute réponse, Fred et les curieux lèvent des sourcils suspicieux, pas très convaincus.

« Et tu crois à ces conneries, Marco ? »

Celui-ci s'emporte.

« Mais bien sûr que non ! J'te raconte ce qu'on m'a raconté ! Il parait qu'il est devenu complètement cinglé et qu'il gueule que la fin du monde est arrivée, que l'châtiment va nous tomber sur l'coin du pif si on fait pas acte de rédemption qu'il dit. Pouah ! »

Certains se mettent à rire. Marco continue sur sa lancée, ravi de voir que son auditoire l'écoute attentivement.

« Ouais ! Il raconte qu'ils étaient sortis en expédition pour rattraper un crétin suicidaire, le con ! Alors qu'ils sont tombés nez-à-nez avec une famille de lourdauds, cinq qu'ils étaient, y en a certains qui se sont faits dégommer et d'autres non, enfin pas direct tu vois. 'Fin le train-train habituel pour les explorateurs quoi mais c'est ce qui se passe APRES qui est important à entendre… »

« 'tain, Marco ! Crache le morceau là ! Arrête de faire ton salopard et raconte d'une traite ! »

« J'y viens, arrête de faire ton pressé toi ! Approchez-vous, approchez-vous ! »

Ce que les gars font, ils se lèvent et approchent leur siège de la table du conteur.

Se penchant vers lui et lui vers eux comme pour raconter un secret.

« Il a dit qu'il s'était échappé de justesse, un corps de titan qui lui a servi de cachette et de bouclier en même temps. Il a dit que tout d'un coup, c'est comme si y avait plus d'air ! Il a fait suuuuuuuuper sombre mais parait qu'le ciel était tout bleu avec un beau soleil ! Et d'un coup un seul ! Des _voix_… »

« Des voix ? »

« Ouais des voix ! Sorties d'nulle part ! Mais pas des voix d'humains, des _voix_ super zarbi et super glauques qu'il a raconté à mon pote infirmier. C'est les voix qui l'ont fait chier dans son froc ! Et après les voix, _un vent super zarb'_ s'est mis tout d'un coup à souffler, comme si même le vent il avait _une voix_ ! »

Les soldats se regardent, interloqués. L'un des explorateurs prend la parole.

« J'connais ce gars-là. Tom qu'il s'appelle et franchement, il croit pas à tous ces trucs-là ! Ca m'étonne, il est super rationnel comme garçon ! C'est comme si tu prends Levi et que d'vant un titan, il s'met à gueuler comme une gonzesse et à s'pisser d'ssus, c'est inconcevable ! Et bin là c'est pareil pour Tom ! »

« Ouais, ptèt bien mais là j'crois c'que mon pote m'a raconté, c'est lui qui s'en est occupé direct à son retour au camp et ce Tom, il lui a foutu la trouille ! Sans déc' ! Pourtant faut y aller avant que Céd il chie dans son froc ! Après tout c'qu'il a vu sur le terrain… Des boyaux qui giclent, des titans à son cul, toussa toussa… »

« Et quoi, et après Marco ? »

« Bin, après le vent, il a vu un truc de _dingue_ ! L'air a pris une couleur bizarre, violette comme ça et c'est là qu'il a vu qu'une dizaine de titans en avaient profité pour ramener leur sale gueule dans l'coin ! 11 qu'ils étaient, du plus p'tit au plus grand, autour de 10 mètres tu vois l'genre. Tous ces potes d'unité se sont fait bouffer, même son cheval a morflé, sauf lui. »

Il leur fait signe de se rapprocher encore, leur tête formant un cercle, se touchant presque. Néanmoins, sa voix porte tellement fort que cette mise en scène ne sert à rien, tout le monde entend.

« Soudain, l'air violet a _explosé_ qu'il a raconté, comme une bombe, et direct après… Il a vu… _les morts_ attaquer les titans et te les exploser en une fraction de seconde, putain ! »

Tous eurent un mouvement de recul collectif.

« Les morts ?! » s'écrient-ils. « Comment ça, les _morts_ ? »

« 'Fin d'après ce qu'on a pigé Céd et moi, ce serait pas vraiment les morts mais leurs _fantômes_ ! Y parait qu'il a entendu gueuler quelque chose qu'il a pas capté et qu'ils se sont tous relevés d'un coup en se détachant de leur carcasse et qu'ils ont attaqué fissa les titans à portée de griffe parce qu'y parait qu'ils ont des griffes en plus les fantômes ! Ils avaient de ces sales gueules y parait et ils ont pas arrêté de hurler comme des damnés du début à la fin ! Les titans ont gueulé sévère aussi, ils se sont fait déchiqueter comme des paquets de merde, bien fait pour leur gueule moi j'dis ! Puis les fantômes ont explosé à leur tour et ils ont disparu. »

« Et qui a fait ça ? Un sorcier ? »

« J'y viens ! » siffle Marco entre ses dents. « Après ça, les titans se sont effondrés en plusieurs morceaux sur le sol et le fameux Tom s'est fait écraser la guibolle sous un morceau. Et alors qu'il essayait d'se tirer d'là, c'est là qu'il l'a vue _elle_. »

« Une femme ? »

« On sait pas, une créature en tout cas qui ressemblait à un être humain mais qui foutait la trouille ! Parait qu'ses yeux étaient du bleu des yeux des cadavres et qu'autour d'elle, y avait comme un halo de couleur violet. Rien qu'à la regarder, il se sentait comme crevé. D'un coup, un titan survivant a levé sa grosse patte et t'as écrasé la créature, paf ! comme ça ! Le choc a été tel que l'bon vieux Tom a pu déloger sa guibolle et foutre le camp fissa. Et après il a rejoint le Major et lui a tout raconté alors que mon pote Céd s'occupait d'lui et voilà. »

Un long silence suit la fin de cette histoire lugubre. Certains restent bouche-bée (les plus trouillards), ensuite un rire discret se fait entendre puis suivi par des sourires entendus puis les soldats non seulement de leur petit groupe mais aussi de l'échoppe toute entière se mettent à rire de bon cœur, Marco y compris. Du moins pas tous…

Un membre du groupe, se tenant les côtes, demande finalement entre deux hoquets de rire.

« Et alors ? Ils ont mené l'enquête ou le Major Erwin l'a assommé pour qu'il leur foute la paix ? »

Hilarité encore plus grande !

Marco qui a du mal à se rattraper également ajoute :

« Ouais, dans ces cas-là, Céd m'a expliqué qu'ils doivent mener une enquête dès qu'y a des crevés mais que là c'était des circonstances _e-xce-ptio-nelles_. Donc, et allez, appel aux brigades spéciales, à la police militaire et tout le tsoin tsoin ! Ils ont enquêté et… ils ont rien trouvé ! Rien de rien ! Que dalle ! Juste les corps tués par les titans – normal – et les morceaux de titans en train de fondre – re-normal. Parait qu'le Commandant Nile a pété un d'ces câbles ! Il a gueulé que c'était inadmissible d'se foutre de leur gueule comme ça, de faire venir tout le monde ainsi pour que dalle ! Et pourquoi ? Sur base du témoignage d'un gamin qu'a tellement eu la trouille qu'il en a gerbé juste après qu'le Commandant ait pété sa durite ? Hahahaha qu'il est con ce mec hein ? Nan mais sérieux quoi ! »

Les autres se remettent à rire.

C'est alors qu'un bruit sec se fait entendre, résonnant de façon formidable, ramenant le calme instantanément dans l'échoppe.

Un vétéran parmi les soldats, porteurs des _ailes de la liberté_, qui n'avait esquissé le moindre sourire ni montré le moindre sentiment jusque-là, venait de faire claquer bruyamment sa pinte de bois sur la table, renversant un peu de son contenu. Ses frères d'arme attablés, le regard dans l'ombre. Après quelques secondes, il se fait le devoir de prendre la défense du pauvre explorateur de qui tous se moquent ou presque.

« Ce pauvre gars a été pris en charge par vos brigades et par la police militaire. Il parait qu'il est maintenant question de l'interner à l'asile psychiatrique tant ses hurlements et ses crises démentielles font peur à tout le monde. Il passera très certainement le reste de ses jours dans cet asile et il n'est pas plus âgé que vous. Autrement dit, pour certains qui n'auraient pas _compris_, la vie de ce jeune homme est fichue... »

Silence de plomb.

Le chef boit une autre gorgée.

« Alors, écoute bien, p'tit gars, t'es 'core jeune alors on va t'foutre la paix pour cette fois avec tes moqueries à la noix mais sache que ça arrive plus souvent qu'on l'croit que d'bons gars bien costauds perdent la boule à force de s'battre contre ces monstres et après ils imaginent des trucs dingues qui sont jamais arrivés… Combien d'histoires on n'a pas entendu hein les gars ? »

Son équipe lui répond en hochant de la tête, l'air grave, certains furieux, leurs yeux lançant des éclairs envers Marco et sa bande. Il reprend.

« Faut vraiment se foutre de leur gueule à ces pauv' gars comme ça ? Tu crois qu'ils le méritent bien ? Que c'est bien fait pour leur sale gueule ? »

Douché, Marco continue de se taire et ses jeunes potes avec, du moins certains ont la hardiesse d'arborer un sourire goguenard envers le chef et son unité : rien à foutre de c'que ce vieux péquenaud raconte ! C'est même pas un de leurs chefs en plus !

« Bah… c'était pour rire un peu, y a pas d'mal là-d'dans, _chef_. »

Fred prend la défense de son pote de chambre.

« Vous avouerez que toute cette histoire est plutôt tirée par les cheveux, _chef_. »

Pour toute réponse, le vétéran lâche un « mouais » corrosif.

Finissant leur pinte, les explorateurs se lèvent à l'unisson et sortent de l'échoppe, les lèvres closes, certains bousculant plus ou moins durement les membres des brigades spéciales attablés.

Finissant également la sienne, les yeux perdus dans le vide de son esprit, le chef ne répond plus rien, préférant laisser cette jeunesse irrespectueuse dans son coin et méditer sur son comportement. C'est peine perdue mais bon… Une fois terminée, il se lève à son tour et sans un regard vers les jeunots, il rejoint son unité au dehors, s'éloignant.

C'est alors qu'une voix aux consonances exotiques s'élève d'un coin plus sombre de l'échoppe. Un frisson général. Le bras droit du Commander-en-Chef Darius Zackly !

« Co… Colonel Zacharias ! »

En personne ! Une légende parmi les légendes !

Tous se lèvent à l'unisson, salut militaire, poing contre cœur.

Ricanant doucement de sa voix chantante, si particulière…

« C'est Zach, mon petit. Asseyez-vous, soldats. Ahahaha… Vous l'avez mis en rogne notre bon vieux chef de guerre… – _soupirant bruyamment_ – Aaaaah la jeunesse n'est plus ce qu'elle était autrefois, respectueuse et aimable. »

Certains se raclent la gorge par gêne. Le Colonel venait d'assister à toute la scène. Du pas joli-joli…

Se délectant d'un verre d'alcool fort, les yeux dorés du Colonel s'attarde sur chaque soldat ici présent. Mis à part les Brigades spéciales, Ralf le tenancier et lui-même, les membres des bataillons et la Garnison, par respect, venaient de quitter l'échoppe, profondément dégoûtés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre…

Amenant devant ses yeux alanguis son verre à la chaude couleur ambrée, le soldat colossal aussi bien en hauteur qu'en largeur d'épaules reprend la parole.

« Ce n'est pas _impossible_ ce qu'il s'est passé en-dehors des murs... »

Il capte ainsi toute l'attention des soldats dont certains se figent à l'écoute de ceci, d'autres l'air idiot. Cet homme est très respecté voire craint par l'ensemble des corps militaires. Bras droit du Commander-en-Chef, il s'est forgé une réputation exemplaire alors qu'il vient du plus bas de l'échelle sociale intra-muros : le Ghetto, les souterrains de la Capitale. Ce qu'il dit est parole d'évangile pour certains et quel honneur de servir sous ses ordres !

On dit aussi qu'il pratique des rites ancestraux en cachette, néanmoins nul ne l'a jamais vu faire quoique ce soit… Des rites qui datent de bien au-delà de l'avènement des titans et de la construction des murs. Certains ont été témoins de ses talents de guérisseur, ce qui lui vaut une certaine déférence dont il se fout éperdument. Zacharias est à l'élite de l'armée de l'Humanité ce que Levi est aux Bataillons d'exploration : inestimable.

Faut-il également préciser que sa couleur de peau d'un beau caramel doré le rend unique aux yeux de tous ? Et cette voix chantante aux accents exotiques. Les femmes se damnent à son passage.

Il leur dit ensuite :

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, les jeunes ? Qu'avant l'invasion des Titans, il n'y avait rien dans ce monde ? Que nous avons toujours vécu comme nous vivons aujourd'hui ? »

L'un d'eux ose souffler discrètement.

« Colonel, vous allez nous attirer des ennuis si les autorités vous entendent nous parler de ça ! »

Se fichant de ce commentaire de couard comme d'une guigne, le Colonel continue, imperturbable, laissant la couleur ambrée de sa boisson lui renvoyer ses doux reflets.

« Il n'est pas impossible que d'autres gens aient réussi à survivre en-dehors des murs, que d'autres cités se soient développées, peut-être même plus prospères que la nôtre… Qu'en savons-nous exactement ? Rien… C'est pourquoi les Bataillons d'exploration restent _inestimables_ à nos yeux. À _mes yeux_ plus qu'à ceux de tout autre. »

Leur laissant le temps de digérer cette claque magistrale, il reprend une gorgée et poursuit.

« Et puis, sachant ce que je sais, il n'est pas impossible qu'une créature surnaturelle se soit éveillée et se soit mise en marche pour je ne sais quel dessein… Abattre les titans ? Nous abattre nous ? Qui sait… »

« Vous… Vous croyez à toute cette histoire, Colonel ? »

« Oh, il n'est pas question d'y croire… Mieux encore : il y a une grande différence entre ce que je crois et ce que je _sais_. »

Les épaules abattues jusque la table presque, les joues rougies de honte, un autre insiste.

« S'il vous plait, Colonel. Vous faites flipper tout le monde et c'est formellement interdit de parler de tout ça. »

« Yo man, du calme… Je n'ajouterai plus rien. C'était… une _plaisanterie_ pour voir vos réactions » leur dit-il ouvrant les bras devant lui, un large sourire plaisantin.

Le soulagement se lit instantanément sur leurs visages enfantins.

« Putain, vous nous avez fait peur, Chef ! »

« Ne parle pas comme ça au Colonel, toi ! Un peu de respect ! »

Et là-dessus, ils se disputent pour sauver l'honneur du Colonel.

Zacharias en profite pour terminer son verre et tout en se levant pour sortir au dehors (il déteste plus que tout qu'on lui cire les pompes), il se remémore une ancienne prophétie héritée de sa grand-mère.

_Affamés de la Terre, assoiffés de la Vie, ils se relèveront de leurs prisons sépulcrales pour marcher sur la terre des Vivants. Un déluge de feu qui dévorera le Sang des dieux. Un Sacrifice pour une cause qui nous dépasse._

Tournant sa volumineuse tête aux dreadlocks hirsutes, ses yeux dorés rencontrent alors le Mur Rose.

_Le Premier Signe : les Morts protégeront les Vivants._

_Le Deuxième Signe : les Ténèbres sur le cœur des puissants, un héros surgira._

_Le Troisième Signe : la Montagne s'élèvera et le déluge de feu l'embrasera._

_Nos mains à hauteur des yeux, le héros vaincra la Montagne ou périra. Alors le Monde sera englouti par la Montagne ou engloutira la Montagne pour renaître de ses cendres. Le Sang pour le Sang. Un Sacrifice divin qui nous dépasse._

Il va falloir se rendre auprès du pauvre gars pour écouter attentivement ce qu'il a à raconter... avant qu'il ne soit transformé en charpie.

Il salue le Mur et lui sourit.

Tous ces idiots du Culte des Murs, idiots de la pire espèce ! S'ils savaient eux aussi la vérité, ils tomberaient à genoux, hurlant leur repentir pour cette _trahison_.

En réaction à cette pensée, un éclat lui parvient en provenance du Mur. Le profane penserait immédiatement au reflet du soleil sur un quelconque objet abandonné au sommet mais alors il se poserait la question du comment car nul ne surveille cette partie et rien ne s'y trouve pour renvoyer un rayon.

Zacharias, lui, sait : Rose (comme il l'appelle tendrement) venait de lui sourire.


	3. Chapitre 03

**Chapitre 03**

_Le lendemain, au District de Trost_

Des cliquetis caractéristiques résonnent dans tout le baraquement des novices. Maugréant à-travers leurs dents, la plupart a déjà hâte que cette journée se termine… Il n'est que 9h du matin.

« Bordel ! Ca l'fait trop pas les mecs ! »

Pour la X-ième fois depuis qu'ils ont du se lever à 6h du mat', des valises en dessous des yeux, la gueule de bois, Marco tente d'apaiser le stress d'un de ses camarades.

« Arrête de t'pisser d'ssus Louis ! On en a rien à foutre au final ! »

« Mais si ça revient aux oreilles des chefs ? » rétorque ainsi ledit Louis, se tenant la tête et dansant sur ses pieds.

Bon dieu, que quelqu'un le fasse taire… L'unité de Fred est affairée depuis ce matin à l'entretien complet de l'équipement de tous les membres des Brigades et c'est pas l'moment que ce stressé d'la vie vienne emmerder l'monde.

« Tss ! Pour c'que ça nous sert, sérieux… Les chefs ont plus rien à nous filer comme boulot, maintenant c'est journée spéciale corvée, pendant qu'eux s'la coulent douce comme d'hab', youhou… »

« Bordel, j'en ai d'jà marre… »

Fred en a par-dessus la tête de les entendre geindre. « Et c'est pas en râlant comme des gamins que ça va avancer plus vite ! On finit ce qu'on nous a demandé et après on a quartier libre, qu'est-ce qui vous faut d'plus ? »

Pour toute réponse, un « pfff » général.

« Nan mais sérieux les mecs ! Moi j'dis qu'on est mal barré ! »

« Arrête Louis, tu nous saoules là ! »

Louis monte sur une caisse et se poste devant ses potes, l'incarnation de l'angoisse.

« Putain, on s'est fait remonter les bretelles par le Colonel et c'est tout l'effet qu'ça vous fait ?! » les invective-t-il à grand renfort de gestes inquisiteurs.

Dépité, Marco répond pour tout le monde.

« Ouais bon, on fera plus attention la prochaine fois, y a pas mort d'homme hein. On causera qu'entre nous en faisant gaffe qu'y ait pas d'oreilles qui trainent. Ça va ? T'es content ? »

Louis qui ne l'entend pas de cette oreille justement, poursuit, surexcité de stress.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là n'empêche le Colonel, hein ? Vous avez une idée ? A Trost quoi ! _Trost_ ! Pas Utopia, pas Stohess, pas la Capitale ! A _Trost_ ! Bon dieu d'malchance ! »

« C'est vrai qu'c'est bizarre, quand on y réfléchit… Qu'est-ce qui l'a amené dans l'coin ? Ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit venu pour surveiller les Brigades… »

« Pfff tu rigoles ou quoi ? Le Colonel, il fait pas dans le _babysitting_, avec le rang qu'il a… Nan peut-être qu'il doit remplir une mission top-secrète pour le Commander-en-Chef… »

« Il fait pas dans _le quoi_… ? »

« Laisse tomber... »

« Ou tout simplement il rendait visite à ses potes ou à sa famille dans l'coin, qu'est-ce qu'on en sait après tout ? »

« Attends, il était habillé comment encore ? »

Fred commence à s'impatienter et leur réclame de terminer leur entretien tout en discutant. C'pas parce qu'on cause, qu'on peut plus activer ses mimines. Étant responsable de son unité et des novices, pas le moment d'se faire remarquer surtout avec ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne leur a rien dit mais il a vu le chef des explorateurs de la veille discuter avec un de leurs chefs tôt ce matin. Pas bon signe…

Retournant à leurs occupations, certains continuent à causer.

« J'ai cru voir du métal en-dessous de sa super _cape-manteau_ mais j'en jurerais pas… »

« Ouais, tu crois que c'est sa super armure de la mort qui tue ? 'Tain il nous a parlé quoi, _parlé_ les mecs ! J'suis tout r'tourné ! C't'un privilège super méga rare ! D'habitude, il reste planté à côté du Commander et il pète pas un mot à personne. Pour ça que sa voix m'a surpris. J'l'imaginais pas comme ça. »

« La vache ! Que j'aimerais trop bosser un jour avec lui ! »

Par miracle (mot magique : Colonel), le jeune Louis vient de se calmer et rien que la perspective de travailler un jour sous les ordres ou mieux en collaboration avec ce haut gradé de l'armée fait briller ses yeux !

« Clair que ce serait génial ! »

« Après ça, je peux mourir en paix, les potes ! »

« Moi aussi ! »

« Rêve pas trop, kèt ! Faut être dans l'élite de l'élite pour ça ! Et t'es 'core loin du compte ! Hahaha ! »

« Et demi-portion comme t'es, Louis, t'arriveras même pas à la cheville du Colonel alors n'y pense même pas, tu vas t'rétamer aux sélections ! »

« Fin on t'dit ça, on t'dit rien hein, en toute amitié bien sûr ! »

Louis se retourne méchamment, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs !

« Vos gueules vous deux ! On s'demande 'core comment z'êtes arrivés dans les Brigades, vous étiez nul à chier à l'entrainement ! »

Là-dessus, les interpellés rient de bon cœur avec quelques autres.

« Bah ! Allez, Louis, t'énerve pas, c'est beau d'rêver mais à un moment, faut retomber les pieds sur terre, p'tit pouce. »

« Et puis j'suis aussi grand qu'Levi et z'avez vu c'qui vous dit avec sa p'tite taille, bande de cons ! … Tu m'as appelé _p'tit pouce_ ?! »

Ils rient d'autant plus.

« Et v'là qu'il s'prend pour le prochain Levi ! Aaaaah Louis, on t'aime comme t'es tu sais. Viens faire un câlin ! »

Et là-dessus, le gaillard l'attrape par le cou, l'amenant vers lui.

« Putain, lâche-moi, connard ! Ahaha ! Je sais comment t'as fait pour arriver dans les 10 premiers de la prom' ! T'en as sucé combien des instructeurs ? »

Les yeux énormes et les joues d'un rouge virant de plus en plus au violacé, le soldat insulté se rue sur le nabot aux cheveux blonds, hurlant à quel point il va se l'faire, le chtarbé ! Louis est petit mais comme on dit, ce sont les plus p'tits, les plus teigneux. Et hop un bon coup de genoux dans les valseuses du géant qui s'écroule par terre et v'là ti pas que Louis saute dessus à pieds joints, même pas peur !

Il faut au moins cinq de leurs compagnons pour les séparer.

Fred pète un câble et se met à beugler d'une voix de barbare si forte qu'elle en vrille les tympans.

« VOS GUEULES LES BLEUS ! PUTAIN D'MERDE ! »

Ce qui les calme direct.

« Vous vous croyez où là ?! Excusez-vous ! »

Penauds, les deux camarades ne savent plus où s'mettre, arborant de belles balafres mais superficielles et finalement sifflant à-travers leurs dents un « je m'excuse ».

« Vous terminez vot' corvée et l'prochain qui l'ouvre pour s'foutre sur la gueule, il aura à faire à moi, c'est clair ? »

« CHEF, OUI CHEF ! » hurlé par tous.

Louis sort au dehors, se calmer un peu, rejoint bientôt par Jeff avec qui il vient de se battre.

Maussade, Fred s'en retourne à son propre matériel, rejoint par Marco quelques minutes plus tard.

« 'Tain tu m'as foutu les j'tons à gueuler comme ça… Mais t'as raison, c'est comme ça qu'il faut les mater sinon i' vont t'monter jusqu'en haut d'la tête ! T'as bien fait ça ! »

« Té ! Va finir de nettoyer ton matos toi aussi et fais plus chier avec tes conneries. »

« Holà ! Faut pas s'énerver comme ça ! Pfff… caractériel ! »

Et là-dessus, Marco sort prendre l'air également.

Il se fige sur place, voyant qui est en train de se nettoyer les blessures et discuter de façon plutôt cordiale.

« Ouais, t'inquiète, c'est oublié, kèt ! » Un sourire amusé. « T'as d'la chance d'avoir mal visé… Tu cognes fort hein quand même… pour de si p'tits bras ! »

Louis lui tire la langue.

« Dis, Jeff… Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer maintenant ? »

L'interpellé lève le regard pour croiser celui de nouveau inquiet du blond. Fermant ses yeux gris, il soupire.

« Louis, arrête de flipper comme ça ! Ça nous apprendra à tenir not' langue au lieu de brayer à tout va. »

« Nan, j'voulais dire par rapport à c'que l'Colonel a dit au sujet de… la créature _dehors_. »

Souriant, amusé, le grand gaillard de Jeff s'assied par terre, s'adossant confortablement contre la paroi du baraquement. Les yeux fermés, il répond finalement.

« Si j'étais toi, j'me f'rais pas trop d'bile pour ça… »

Imitant la position de son camarade… « Comment ça ? »

« Ouais, il est super comme Colonel, super fort, courageux, impressionnant, les gonzesses mouillent blablabla mais il reste quand même assez spéc' comme mec. Perso j'crois pas à ce genre de conneries. »

Après quelques secondes de réflexion. « Ouais t'as raison… J'm'en fais ptèt trop pour rien… Hé ! »

« Ahaha _peut-être_ qu'il dit ! »

Marco vient s'asseoir à côté de ces deux comparses.

« Vous dérange pas ? »

« T'es con ou quoi ? »

Sourire. Sortant un paquet de clopes de sa poche, il en propose aux deux autres. Jeff accepte volontiers, Louis décline.

« Vous savez, faut pas trop s'en faire avec le Colonel ou avec c'que l'autre vieux des explorateurs a raconté. Clair que c'est pas cool c'qui lui arrive au mec mais son histoire à dormir debout continue encore à m'faire marrer. »

Et se remémorant l'histoire, il se marre à nouveau comme une baleine. Pour toute réponse, Louis roule des yeux et fait entendre un bien audible « ttt » avec sa langue.

« Tu r'mets l'couvert ? »

« Nan ! J'dis juste de pas faire trop gaffe. »

« Pfff ! Vous jacassez comme deux pies qui s'bagarrent un bout de bouffe… J'parie que vous savez que dalle sur le Colonel ! Moi j'sais plein d'trucs ! »

« Ah ouais ? Balance pour voir ! Tiens, pourquoi il a ce drôle d'accent ? Moi j'suis sûr parce qu'il vient d'aucun District, il doit avoir vécu dans un village quelque part entre les murs… Rose et Sina ! Ha ha ! »

« Arbitre ? PERDU ! Il vient du Ghetto, pour ça qu'il a un accent qui sonne bizarre : ils parlent pas la même langue que nous là-d'ssous, une langue bizarre qui déteste les « r » et qui te fout des « w » à toutes les sauces ! Mais ça n'empêche pas certains de pouvoir causer notre langue. »

Louis, l'air idiot. « C'est drôle parce qu'alors il viendrait du même coin que Levi ? Mais il a pas l'même accent qu'lui le Caporal, comment ça s'fait ? »

« Qu'est-ce' j'en sais moi… Pourquoi t'es dans les Brigades toi à adorer leur Caporal à c'point-là ? Façon, on peut en causer pendant des heures, les origines du Colonel sont incertaines mais d'après la rumeur, j'ai entendu certains chefs en parler une fois pendant l'entrainement, il viendrait des bas-fonds du Ghetto, là qu'il a été repéré par le Commander lui-même ! C'est qu'il devait être saaaaaaaaaacrément doué déjà à c't'époque… Âge ? Inconnu… Origines ? Pas très claires… Une famille ? N'en sait rien… Bref. »

« En tout cas, il s'entendrait suuuuuuuper bien avec Dot Pixis, le même esprit dément mais tourné à l'envers… ou remis à l'endroit ? »

Ils rient de bon cœur.

Marco, se pinçant les lèvres, hésite à l'ouvrir sur ce que son pote Fred lui a confié toute à l'heure. Mais il n'a pas le temps de s'interroger sur le bienfondé de sa révélation car Fred se joint au trio, s'affalant contre le mur et râlant à moitié pour savoir s'ils comptent finir leur nettoyage ou pas.

« 'Tain Fred ! Lâche-nous la grappe ! On va l'finir ton nettoyage ! » Et tendant sa clope à son pote, il imite la voix du Colonel « Tiens man, fuuuuume ! » ce qui fait rire les deux autres.

Fred néanmoins prend la cigarette de bonne grâce.

« Vous v'là encore à parler de lui ? J'vais finir par croire que vous êtes amoureux à la fin… Levi va être jalouuuuuux ! »

« 'Tain t'es con… »

« J'dois vous dire un truc que j'ai vu ce matin les gars. Ça va pas arranger l'agitation de notre Louis préféré ça. »

« Quoi-quoi ? » répond du tac-au-tac le blondinet, sautant sur ses jambes, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Tu f'ras pas d'vieux os toi… J'ai vu le Chef des explorateurs discuter avec un de nos chefs ce matin, c'est ptèt pas bon signe. Ceci dit, j'en jurerais pas mais j'ai plutôt eu l'impression que cette discussion l'faisait chier plus qu'autre chose, notre chef. Ptèt qu'il en aura rien à foutre au final sinon il serait déjà venu m'trouver pour nous remonter les bretelles. »

Avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Marco se tourne vers un Louis décomposé à mesure que Fred leur racontait ce qu'il avait vu. « Et bin tu vois, mini-Levi ! Tout finit par s'arranger ! Tout baigne ! La vie est belle ! Vous m'réveillez dans une heure ? »

Les bras derrière la nuque et fermant les yeux, il fait mine de s'endormir. Ignorant cette intervention, Fred continue ses confidences.

« N'empêche, j'ai comme un remord. Ce pauv' gars a vu ses potes crever devant ses yeux et il a bien failli crever lui aussi, j'trouve perso que c'était pas une raison pour se foutre de sa gueule comme ça devant tout le monde, même si son histoire est bidon. »

Marco en pince ses lèvres menues et se redressant sur son séant, invective son pote.

« Putain, j'suis vraiment entouré d'gonzesses ici… On en a rien à foutre de _lui_ car c'est pas _de lui_ qu'on se moque mais justement de son _histoire débile_ ! »

Louis, apeuré sans l'avouer, ajoute. « C'est bien ça le problème car le Colonel lui-même a l'air d'y croire et c'est plutôt louche si vous voulez mon avis... »

Marco en pète les plombs !

« T'as l'cerveau ramolli ou quoi ?! Toute façon, parait qu'il voit des signes à la con partout et qu'il fait flipper tout le monde avec ses conneries ! Par exemple, si une gonzesse qui s'habille toujours en vert, décide un beau matin d'essayer du jaune, il y verra un signe vaudou à la con de la fin des temps ! C't'un allumé ce gars ! »

Et paf ! Une claque dans le tournant de ses cheveux par Louis, resautant sur ses pieds, les ligaments de sa gorge tendus comme la corde d'un arc.

« On parle pas comme ça du Colonel, t'es con ou quoi ?! »

Et là-dessus, ils se redisputent. Aaaaah la jeunesse des Brigades !

* * *

_Au même moment, District de Chlorba_

Alors que pour certains, cette belle journée d'été s'annonce maussade et routinière. Pour d'autres, elle est sur le point de changer leur vie ! En mieux ou en mal ? L'avenir le dira...

Une très belle jeune femme, assise sur le rebord d'une petite fontaine publique, remplit patiemment deux seaux de bois. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarque pas le regard soutenu de certains passants ou plutôt peut-être ne le remarque-t-elle plus… Portant un serre-taille de cuir noir, une chemise crème à manches courtes froufroutant sur ses épaules dénudées graissées d'une pommade apaisante pour ses brûlures, une belle jupe mi-longue de coton noir anthracite à liseré rouge sang dévoile des bottes de cuir brun à petite talonnette, des mitaines noires dissimulant ses avant-bras, une fleur rose dans ses longs cheveux épais d'un noir impeccable qui tranche avec sa peau d'une blancheur immaculée. Le tout renforce ainsi sa beauté singulière et exotique. Certains reconnaissent les vêtements. Jaime avait toujours eu l'œil pour offrir de superbes toilettes à sa défunte épouse. Une vraie crème, hélas partie trop tôt. Cette chère Emma…

Une fois sa corvée terminée, un seau dans chaque main, la voilà repartie d'un pas ferme et décidé en direction de la maison de son sauveur.

Quelques bribes de conversation lui parviennent, elle ne comprend pas encore tout à fait ce qui est dit mais elle en comprend suffisamment rien qu'en remarquant la véhémence de certains villageois.

Du coin de l'œil, elle constate qu'ils se regroupent et murmurent entre eux, à son passage, après l'avoir plus ou moins longuement lorgnée… N'y prêtant pas plus attention, elle continue sa route tout en faisant, par dépit, un clin d'œil amusé, illuminé d'un sourire très doux, presque douloureux, à un groupe semblant le plus _animé_ dans ses messes-basses. Quelques femmes la regardent alors, interdites mais la plupart avec incrédulité…

« Han ! Tu as vu ses cheveux ? »

« Comment ose-t-elle ?! »

« C'est un prodige de mauvais goût ! »

« Vous croyez que c'en est une ? »

« Ah Pourdieu que j'aimerais bien, p'tit gars ! »

La première fois qu'elle était sortie, rencontrant des villageois sur son chemin, par les divers signes qu'ils se faisaient entre eux et décryptant leur langage corporel aisément, bien que ne comprenant pas leur langue, elle remarquait fort bien qu'ils avaient un problème avec elle. Maintenant cela faisait près d'un mois qu'elle vivait avec Jaime. Et apparemment ce problème semblait se situer… au niveau _capillaire_.

Plus d'une fois, elle s'était observée dans l'unique miroir de la maison du fermier ; dans la rue à la dérobée dans une vitre de maison ou à la surface de l'eau de la fontaine mais elle ne remarquait jamais rien d'anormal avec ses cheveux : lisses mais abondants, sombres et soyeux. Aujourd'hui encore, ce « problème » ne semblait pas s'être apaisé dans leur cœur. Pourtant elle s'était nouée les cheveux pour éviter qu'ils ne trempent dans la pommade, ce qui les rendait plus « discrets ». Mystère…

Elle disparaît de leur vue au détour d'une rue pour ensuite intéresser d'autres personnes, dans la rue avoisinante. Passant enfin la porte d'entrée de la maison de son hôte, elle s'engouffre dans la quiétude du logis imposant de Jaime, refermant la lourde porte de bois. Au frais et dans l'ombre…

Aussitôt disparue, les voisins, proches ou éloignés de l'habitation, se déchaînent ! Ils s'intéressent à cette étrangère depuis le premier jour où Linda, la femme à Grévin, leur a raconté l'appel à l'aide de Jaime un beau soir où elle venait lui livrer avec sa fille, Monika, les invendus de la journée comme à leur habitude. Personne ne l'avait jamais vue à Chlorba avant, avec une gueule pareille, ça aurait dû se savoir ! Peut-être vient-elle d'un autre District mais lequel ? Ou de la Capitale ? Serait-elle une Noble désargentée que Jaime doit cacher pour X raisons ?

Elle ne sait pas parler la langue ou alors…

« Elle n'a tout simplement pas envie de communiquer avec nous ! »

« Jamais d'la vie, Greta ! Une telle impolitesse ! »

« Rassurez-vous ! Je sais via Linda qu'elle ne sait pas parler notre langue mais elle parle dans une langue qu'on comprend pas… »

« Oh la pauvre ! »

« Elle est si gentille, vous savez ! Bon, elle n'a peut-être aucun goût en matière de respectabilité- »

« Oh c'que tu parles trop bien, Hilda ! »

« -mais elle est gentille et serviable. Je l'ai vue aider la vieille Marla à de nombreuses reprises, en portant ses commissions jusque son logis et elle s'esquinte à se rendre utile à Jaime. »

Jaime… Il s'abstient dorénavant de se confier en quoique ce soit concernant cette étrangère. La seule fois où il a parlé avec certains en toute franchise, les gens l'ont traité de fou ou qu'il était resté un peu trop longtemps au soleil. Dans son dos bien sûr… Alors moins il en dit et mieux il se porte.

Mais en son for intérieur, il reste certain de ce qu'il leur a confié. Rien ne sert de se poser mille questions ! Cette fille ne vient d'aucun des Districts et même pas du monde intra-muros, pour sûr. Elle doit venir de quelque part au-delà des murs car après tout, il l'a trouvée en plein territoire des Titans, pardi !

« N'empêche, je repense à c'que Jaime nous avait raconté l'aut' jour… Vous croyez qu'c'est possible qu'i' ait d'aut' gens qui vivent ailleurs qu'ici ? »

« 'vec tout c'qui s'passe, pu' r'in n'm'étonn'rait, t'sais… »

« Oh ce n'est pas impossible… Après tout, avant la chute du Mur Maria, des gens téméraires vivaient en-dehors des Districts dans les territoires humains, à l'écart de nous aut'. »

« Oh oui je me souviens ! Elle vient sûrement de quelque part entre les Murs Maria et Rose et- »

« Et comme les Titans ont tout envahi, ils ont sûrement massacré les siens, alors elle s'est enfuie, a vivoté durant quelques mois toute seule puis s'est enfuie encore à cause des titans pour tomber sur Jaime ! »

Voilà tout s'explique ! Là-dessus l'une des voisines éloignées de Jaime renchérit.

« En effet, c'est plausible. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait plein de sang et qu'elle était couverte de crasse, la pauvre ! C'était peut-être du sang de titans qu'elle a massacré ? Et cette lame de soldat ? »

« Ce p'tit bout d'femme ? Jamais d'la vie ! Elle est p'tèt de taille moyenne mais elle est trop frêle qu'pour s'opposer à un titan, faut avoir des muscles bien costauds comme ma soldate de fille pour ça ! »

« Oooh je n'serais pas aussi catégorique que ça, moi ! J'l'ai vu cogner un type qui l'ennuyait d'un peu trop près l'aut'jour, il a valsé dans l'mur le plus loin ! Mon mari a ouvert des yeux qu'j'ai b'in cru qu'ils allaient rouler par terre ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai ri ! »

« C'est vrai ? Qui ça ? »

« Le jeune Meyer. »

« Le p'tit sot qui court au cul de tout c'qui bouge avec un jupon ? Bien fait pour lui ! »

« Hahaha ! C'est pour ça qu'il a un bel œil boursouflé ! »

Et maintenant, sur quoi d'autre cancaner ? De sa belle gueule, pardi ! Un charmant petit minois peu commun à ce qu'ils connaissent. Énumérant les jeunes filles connues de près ou de loin et qu'ils trouvent jolies mais finalement, il y a toujours quelque chose à redire : un nez un peu trop en trompette, les oreilles décollées, il manque ceci/cela, il y a _trop_ de ceci/cela, un peu trop replète, un peu trop potelée, etc. que c'est bien dommage tout ça !

Et donc, en fin de compte, cette mystérieuse jeune fille charme le petit groupe avec sa beauté inhabituelle. Néanmoins, certaines mères trouvent à redire non seulement sur sa chevelure, ramenant ainsi l'église au milieu du village, mais également sur ses formes : des hanches un peu trop larges par rapport à sa taille, une poitrine exagérément énorme et bien handicapante quand elle va puiser de l'eau ou qu'elle nettoie le trottoir, elles l'ont bien vu !

« Bah ! Vilaines langues ! C'pas d'sa faute si la nature l'a tant gâtée ! Et pour ses ch'veux, i' suffit d'lui dire hein… Elle est p'tèt pas au courant si elle vient d'ailleurs… »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est brave hein ! »

Ah ça ! Tout le monde tombe d'accord là-dessus : pour celles qui l'ont vu travailler, elle est bien courageuse, gentille, plutôt généreuse mais il lui manque de sourire plus souvent. Que c'est bien dommage.

Et la vieille voisine qui a rejoint l'attroupement sans crier gare, d'ajouter de sa petite voix aiguë qui en fait sursauter quelques-unes :

« Elle m'a aidé à monter mes baquets et pas plus tard qu'hier, j'l'ai vue s'esquinter le dos à faire rutiler le sol du fermier, elle m'a même nettoyé l'devant d'la maison alors que c'était pas obligé. Y faisait tout cras ! Et à secouer les draps, les oreillers, les tentures, à aller chercher de l'eau et tout et tout, avec tout l'boulot qu'y a, elle va pas faire d'vieux os chez l'fermier Jaime. »

« La pauvre, tout l'boulot qu'y a chez lui. Avec le décès d'sa femme, il avait plus goût à rien. »

« Hé ! L'destin est plutôt bon en c'qui l'concerne. Elle va lui r'donner l'sourire comme ça. »

Là-dessus, le groupe se met à rire et à chambrer la vieille dame, se méprenant sur ses propos.

« C'pas c'que j'ai voulu dire, da ! J'disais à s'occuper d'son logis ! » crie-t-elle pour se faire entendre, pour vite rattraper sa bourde, agitant son petit bras tout malingre pour attirer l'attention du groupe.

« Ohlaaa on a compris Valentine, t'inquiète pas ! »

« Moi ce qui me chagrine, c'est qu'elle est trop taiseuse à mon goût. »

En effet, souvent perdue dans ses pensées mais ils lui pardonnent bien vite.

« Bah au vu de c'qu'elle a vécu, la pauvre… »

Eh bien oui, c'est ainsi dans la plupart des Districts : tout ce qu'ils viennent d'imaginer et de discuter ensemble est donc réellement ce qui lui est arrivé dans la vraie vie…

Bref les commérages du quartier.

* * *

La voilà de retour.

Amenant les seaux dans la cuisine, elle tombe sur Jaime occupé à couper et éplucher des légumes pour le repas du soir.

« Merci, _Fräulein_. Assieds-toi », mimant le geste et lui refilant quelques légumes tandis qu'il se lève pour réchauffer leur repas de midi : du bouillon de la veille. Ensuite, une seconde casserole, un seau entier versé et c'est parti pour la préparation du repas de ce soir. Au tour de la viande, maintenant…

Tout en s'afférant distraitement à sa tâche, la jeune femme, surnommée _Fräulein_ par le fermier, à défaut de connaitre son prénom, repense à toutes ces questions qui la hantent depuis qu'elle a atterri ici, dans ce monde étrange… Il n'est pas très compliqué à comprendre en surface mais en profondeur, la barrière linguistique pose problème. Néanmoins, ses progrès ne sont pas négligeables et en puisant dans ses souvenirs lointains, cette langue lui rappelle ces consonances rudes qui la ramènent des années dans son passé éloigné, cet accent dur caractéristique qui lui rappelle par trop… _l'allemand_ ?!

Sortie de sa rêverie par un signe de main de Jaime, elle se lève et le seconde dans la préparation du repas. Alors que le fermier en vient à attendrir la viande, la jeune femme l'interpelle. Utilisant des mots simples, elle tente de se faire comprendre de son mieux.

« Pourquoi ? » et elle agite une mèche de cheveux devant son nez. « Pourquoi problème ? »

_Pourquoi c'qu'elle m'agite ainsi ses longs poils d'vant mes yeux ?_

Elle les laisse glisser entre son pouce et son index, les regardant avec attention, les montrant du doigt avec son autre main.

« Problème, les gens, cheveux. Pourquoi ? »

Le temps que la pièce tombe, Jaime venait d'imaginer mille et une choses… Riant à moitié, il tente d'expliquer mais va-t-en lui expliquer ces choses-là, toi… J'voudrais bien t'y voir !

Là-dessus, son fils rentre et les rejoint dans la cuisine. Les voyant tous les deux debout en vis-à-vis, si proches, il s'étonne.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Changeant d'humeur du tout au tout, le fermier plisse les yeux et la bouche pincée, lui répond plutôt avec humeur.

« Ça t'regarde toi ?! »

« Oula, d'accord, d'accord ! – prenant place à table, un grand sourire lui fendant le visage – c'est l'ambiance à c'que j'vois ! »

« Parle mieux que ça ! Elle doit apprendre la langue correctement ! »

« Ah ! Parce que tu fais l'effort de ne plus mâcher le 3/4 de tes mots ? Quel exploit, _Fräulein_ ! Je vous tire mon chapeau que je n'ai pas ! »

« Shhht, elle m'a demandé que je lui explique pourquoi les cheveux longs, c'est mal vu… »

Soupirant en retournant à sa besogne, il lorgne du coin de l'œil sur sa droite, faisant semblant de rien mais elle le regarde attentivement toujours avec ce je-ne-sais-quoi de mignon quand elle n'obtient pas ce qu'elle veut : la tête penchée d'un côté, les sourcils renfrognés, sa bouche légèrement pincée, une main sur une hanche.

« Pfff, désolée _Fräulein_, je sais pas comment t'expliquer ça sans que tu le prennes mal… et vu que tu ne connais pas encore bien les nuances, je vais faire pire que mieux ! Tu comprendras plus tard comme on dit aux gosses, hahaha ! »

Son fils lève les yeux au ciel, se détournant de la plaisanterie de son père qui en rit à gorge déployée.

Là-dessus, il se lève et s'approche de la jeune femme qui, malgré elle, recule instinctivement. Lui prenant une mèche de cheveux, il tente d'expliquer à grand renfort de gestes démonstratifs.

« Les cheveux longs, c'est pas bien pour les gens ! Parce que- »

Jaime, ricanant à moitié. « Héhé, ça dépend pour qui hein ! »

« Shuuut ! C'est déjà pas facile alors occupe-toi de tes oignons ! Littéralement, tiens ! »

Et de fait, Jaime s'applique à les émincer. Les jetant ensuite dans le beurre fondu d'une poêle, une bonne odeur s'installe dans la cuisine. Son fils se tient le menton, tentant de trouver un moyen d'expliquer sans devoir utiliser des gestes cette fois... Hum hum.

« Les cheveux longs – gestes _pour montrer qu'il parle de la longueur_ – c'est pas bien. Il faut les couper.

Il mime de lui couper les cheveux avec ses doigts en ciseaux, ce qui irrite la jeune femme qui rattrape sa mèche avec humeur.

« Pourquoi problème ? »

Le voyant se gratter l'arrière de la tête, la jeune femme semble comprendre où ils veulent en venir tous les deux : le fils dont les joues rougissent, son père les lorgnant de biais, les yeux rieurs et un sourire goguenard. Les villageoises qui la regardent, choquées, les hommes avec convoitise.

« Ok, je comprends. Dames pour les hommes. »

Levant les bras au ciel, le fils s'écrie un « Bravo ! » qui vient du cœur suivi d'un soupir de soulagement.

Le fils reprend ses explications, maintenant que le plus périlleux vient de passer.

« Les dames de bon goût-

« _Les dames de bon goût_, hahaha ! » le père tapant de sa lourde patte le plan de travail.

« -ne portent pas des cheveux aussi longs que toi – _toujours à grand renfort de gestes explicatifs_ – car ce sont les prostituées qui ont des cheveux longs. C'est comme ça qu'on les reconnait. »

Ne comprenant pas le mot prostituée, il reprend ce qu'elle vient de dire : « les dames pour les hommes = prostituées ». Lui faisant répéter ce nouveau mot, il sent la gêne se remanifester sur ses joues.

Elle hoche la tête. Elle a compris, super !

Mimant la longueur maximale requise par la bienséance, il lui montre pas plus bas que les épaules et encore c'est limite-limite pour certaines personnes. Les couper à la nuque, c'est très bien donc pouce en l'air.

Elle hoche à nouveau la tête.

« Haha, des gonzesses de _bon goût_… »

« Y a aussi les dames de la noblesse qui portent de longs cheveux mais je ne pense pas qu'elle pourra comprendre si je commence à lui expliquer… »

« Laisse tomber, on s'en fout de celles-là, on les voit jamais ! »

Après réflexion. « Ouais t'as raison… »

« Aide-nous à préparer l'casse-dalle plutôt, au lieu d'lorgner ses loches ! »

Soupir exaspéré de la part du plus jeune. Néanmoins, il se plie de bonne grâce à donner un coup de main, non pas à son paternel mais bien à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci, tout à s'affairant avec les deux hommes, sourit d'amusement. Dressant la table, elle s'y installe finalement au signe de James qui prend place à sa gauche, lui servant un verre d'eau. Jaime pose les mets fumants sur la table, chacun se servant ce qui lui plait : du bouillon à l'odeur délicieuse, du pain aux céréales et une belle pièce de viande.

Elle déguste le repas, après un bon appétit à l'accent charmant.

Ainsi, c'est donc pour cela que la plupart des hommes la regardent avec une envie non-dissimulée, obscène parfois et que d'autres s'amusent à la siffler en passant. Et que certaines femmes ont plutôt l'air furieuses ou gênées en la croisant dans la rue… Elle éclate de rire, ENFIN l'explication tant attendue ! Faisant ainsi sursauter James et Jaime, du bouillon volant sur la chemise impeccable du jeune officier.

« Bordel ! »

« James ! »

Soupir du plus jeune qui s'éclipse pour se changer.

Se renfrognant, Jaime conseille à la jeune femme de se couper les cheveux si elle veut avoir la paix.

Mais à la tronche de furie qu'elle lui renvoie, il préfère mieux s'occuper fissa de son assiette… Elle a l'art et la manière de t'foutre la trouille quand elle est fâchée ! La lorgnant au-dessus de son bouillon qu'il boit à même l'assiette, de magnifiques yeux verts émeraude aux reflets dorés, comme un anneau d'or en fusion autour de ses pupilles. Incroyable de beauté ! Tu m'étonnes qu'il l'ait trouvée en robe de mariée, tiens ! Mais bon le p'tit veinard a pas fait long feu… Vaut mieux pas l'emmerder avec ces questions-là…

_Fräulein_ a bon appétit pour une fois, ça fait plaisir.

Vagabondant dans ses pensées, il se remémore le jour où il l'a ramenée chez lui… La tronche des voisins quand ils l'ont vue dans ses bras, amenée à l'intérieur.

Il l'a attablée et a fait bouillir le reste du bouillon de la veille. Elle est restée prostrée, les mains repliées sur ses cuisses, le regard perdu dans le vide, abattu. Pas de la tristesse mais pas loin. Alors qu'il lui a servi une belle assiette, elle n'y a jamais touché et est restée dans la même position, le désespoir, ou l'incompréhension ?, se lisant de plus en plus sur son visage inerte.

Soudain, la cloche de la porte a retenti dans le silence de la demeure. C'était la femme à Grévin qui lui apportait les invendus de la journée pour donner à manger à ses bêtes. Comme tous les soirs. Profitant de sa présence et de celle de sa fille, Monika, il leur a demandé de l'aide, leur expliquant brièvement l'histoire.

Apitoyées, elles ont emmené la jeune femme dans la pièce d'eau qui sert de salle de bain et de buanderie. Ça a duré une demi-heure à tout casser, pourtant ça a semblé tellement plus long au fermier qui, tout en sirotant un bon bourbon, faisait les cent pas de temps à autre.

Sortant de là finalement, la femme du boulanger, Linda, lui a expliqué qu'elle n'était blessée nulle part mais qu'elle était sévèrement brûlée sur ses épaules et un peu le haut de son dos. Elles ont eu du mal à la débarrasser de sa robe sans lui faire mal et ravoir toute cette crasse et ce sang reséché, et dans une tignasse pareille, pfiou ! Mais elles y sont parvenues et l'ont habillée pour la nuit avec une longue chemise de nuit, ayant appartenu à la femme de Jaime.

Quand il l'a vue, il en est tombé de sa chaise, c'était le jour et la nuit, une métamorphose sublime ! Elle était belle couverte de crasse ? Elle l'était encore plus toute propre et pimpante. Malgré la fatigue et sa douleur, elle leur a souri tendrement, s'est attablée visiblement soulagée et a fini son assiette et le pain que Jaime avait prévu pour elle, même si le bouillon était froid. Les deux autres femmes reparties pour ramener au fermier un baume de secours pour ses brûlures, la jeune femme venant de finir son repas, s'empresse de tout déposer dans l'évier et entame la vaisselle.

Et depuis, d'instinct, elle effectue les tâches ménagères, prépare le repas, va chercher de l'eau à la fontaine (Jaime étant trop fainéant pour installer l'eau courante lui-même et vu qu'il a toujours refusé que des ouvriers entrent chez lui pour procéder à l'installation), bref elle se rend utile aussi souvent que nécessaire.

Le lendemain matin, dormant dans une chambre d'ami n'ayant jamais servi, elle avait commencé à préparer la table pour le petit-déjeuner, Jaime lui prêtant main forte. En vis-à-vis de son invitée, il n'avait pas le cœur à la laisser à son triste sort et arrivé en soirée, encore moins entre les mains de la police militaire ! Ainsi début d'après-midi, un ami médecin était venu l'ausculter, ne trouvant rien d'anormal mis à part sa fatigue et en effet ses épaules brûlées par le soleil.

Ayant acheté la pommade nécessaire et ayant reçu un colis bien rempli de produits de gonzesse en tout genre de la part de Linda, Jaime, accompagné de la jeune femme qu'il avait surnommé _Fräulein_, était ensuite parti trouver les autorités en charge du District et rien que la façon dont ces sales fils de *** avaient dépiauté la jeune femme du regard avec leurs mirettes de pervers, ça l'avait 'core plus énervé notre bon fermier !

Alors il a pris la décision de l'héberger pendant quelques temps en échange d'un coup de main. Elle l'aide à entretenir sa maison, à soigner ses bêtes, aux champs, etc. Au départ, elle ne savait pas parler la langue mais ils se comprenaient par gestes simples mais maintenant elle commence rapidement à utiliser des mots, à former des phrases simples et foutre dieu c'qu'elle apprend vite ! Elle travaille pour lui comme jeune fille au pair en quelque sorte en échange du gîte, du couvert et de sa _protection_. Avec ses 125 kg et son 1,90 m, les autres gars se tiennent plutôt à carreau…

Il s'était dit dès le début qu'il devait tenir à l'œil son idiot d'apprenti qui, trop souvent, la regarde passer l'air d'un con du début du couloir jusqu'au moment où elle ferme une porte. Oh, il ne s'en inquiète pas, pour l'instant il est inoffensif, il ne sait pas vraiment _comment_ il faut faire façon mais c'est surtout les autres hommes qui l'emmerdent… À combien de lourdauds il a pas dû botter l'cul pour qu'ils lui foutent la PAIX avec cette question d'merde de _combien elle coûte cette putain d'passe_ ! Nom de *** de *** de *** de ta *** !

Son fils redescend finalement et s'attable, dégustant enfin son repas plutôt tiède, tout fier comme un coq à côté de la jeune femme d'être tout frais, parfumé et pimpant comme une…

« gonzesse… »

« Tsss ! J'vais pas aller bosser tout sale quand même ! »

Maugréant dans sa barbe de quatre jours, Jaime se lève, ayant fini le premier et débarrasse sa place. À l'évier, il se rappelle une autre anecdote avec la vieille d'en face, celle qui sort jamais d'chez elle… Ça a été un plaisir de lui claquer s'vieux bec à cette vieille peau ! Depuis l'temps qu'il l'attendait au tournant celle-là, hahaha ! Pourtant _Fräulein_ a toujours été gentille avec elle mais cette vieille peau d'vache sait pas c'que c'est la gentillesse, elle l'a jamais su même quand elle était plus jeune. À supposer qu'elle ait jamais été jeune un jour…

Elle avait pas trouvé mieux que d'lâcher dans le voisinage que Jaime avait trouvé un joli p'tit lot pour arrondir ses fins de mois avec tous ces jeunes mâles en rut.

« Tant mieux, ils ne viendront plus pervertir les jeunes filles de bonne famille ! » avait-elle conclu.

Il en rit encore tout seul à la tronche qu'elle a fait la vieille quand il lui a dit qu'elle était _à lui_ et qu'il lui faisait d'ces choses le jour ET la nuit que si elle l'apprenait, ses deux dents qu'il lui reste se barreraient en courant ! Sa tronche ! Hahaha !

« Booo… Tant qu'à faire… Quelques sous en plus hein… » marmonne-t-il, tout en la regardant par-dessus son épaule d'un air torve… Puis quand elle lui renvoie un regard interrogateur, suivi de son fils qui fronce ses fins sourcils blonds, il se redresse instantanément sur ses bacs d'eau, se disant que « Naaaan la pauvre… » Il rit ensuite.

N'empêche, la tête que son fils a faite en voyant qui venait lui ouvrir la porte pour la première fois ! Le père laissant toujours sa clé de l'autre côté, c'est donc impossible d'ouvrir depuis l'extérieur. On aurait dit qu'ses yeux allaient lui sortir des trous ! Quel fou-rire qu'il a eu, bon dieu ! Il en a pleuré !

« Allez, j'y retourne ! Je dois accueillir les Bataillons avec mes camarades » sautant sur ses pieds, le soldat enfile son blouson de cuir, cousu à l'image de la Rose rouge, gardienne des Murs.

« Et aider à débarrasser et à faire la vaisselle, ça te f'rait un deuxième trou d'balle… ? »

Après quelques secondes de flottement, James hausse les épaules en sale gosse et fait signe à la jeune femme de l'accompagner. Jaime lui donne la permission d'un hochement de tête et tout en soupirant bruyamment, fait chauffer l'eau du dernier seau.

* * *

_Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos charmants commentaires ! Ils me vont droit au coeur ! :-)_


	4. Chapitre 04

**Chapitre 04**

_Terres occupées par les Titans, approche du District de Chlorba_

Des visages renfrognés, pour la plupart des mines meurtries… Un nouveau traumatisme pour les plus jeunes, la routine pour certains anciens. Cela n'enlève rien à l'atrocité des hurlements, l'horreur des os qui craquent sous leurs dents, les râles d'agonie qui s'en suivent.

Le convoi, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, avance doucement le long de la route sinueuse menant aux portes de Chlorba.

En leur for intérieur, certains blâment les autorités pour leur confiance aveugle, la nouvelle Reine pour ses décisions puériles, les chefs bien au chaud à l'intérieur des Districts, le destin cruel. D'autres pleurent en silence la mort de leurs compagnons et compagnes. Certains se remémorent les bons souvenirs, d'autres les mauvais. Quelques-uns ne peuvent plus se contenir et laissent leur tristesse s'exprimer mais toujours sans éclat… sans bruit.

Un nouvel échec.

Le Mur Maria est définitivement perdu…

* * *

Alors que James marche d'un pas tranquille, les mains dans les poches pour se rendre auprès de son équipe, une jeune femme taiseuse l'accompagne d'un pas léger.

« Tu vois, ici c'était l'ancienne boucherie mais elle a vite fermé car les proprio- les propriétaires n'étaient pas très _propres_ si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Alors mon père a pris la relève à la ferme et les affaires marchent plutôt bien. »

Silence mais regard intense. Avait-elle compris ou déchiffrait-elle encore ?

« La boucherie est fermée parce que- »

« Les propriétaires étaient sales. Ce n'est pas bon pour le commerce. Problèmes sanitaires. Jaime en a profité pour vendre sa propre viande et ça fonctionne bien. J'ai compris, James. Merci de m'expliquer tout ça. »

Un sourire chaleureux. James regarde fissa devant lui, se raclant la gorge, les joues rosées.

Au détour d'une rue animée par des enfants en train de jouer, James continue la visite des coins et recoins de la zone Ouest du District, se dirigeant vers la rue principale menant à la grande porte donnant sur l'extérieur.

« C'est par là que je suis entrée dans vos vies la première fois. »

James hoche de la tête et sourit. Ce qu'elle apprend vite.

Alors qu'ils passent à côté d'un groupe d'enfants jouant et riant, des cors résonnent une seule fois avec force dans le lointain, échos solennels sonnant le retour des Héros.

L'heure est venue !

Des gamins exultent. « Les Bataillons reviennent ! »

« Merde ! Je vais être en retard ! »

Pressant le pas, James explique.

« Ici, on fait sonner les cors – on souffle dans des trompettes si tu préfères. » Il mime le geste et le bruit. « Car les Bataillons reviennent. Des équipes de la Garnison sont chargées de les accueillir et mon équipe et moi, nous sommes là pour aider en cas de besoin. »

Comprenant la plupart du message, _Fräulein_ hoche la tête, se dépêchant pour ne pas perdre son guide.

Les enfants autour d'eux courent, dépassant tout le monde, bientôt rejoints dans leur course folle par d'autres adultes.

« Dépêche-toi ! Les héros reviennent ! » s'exclame un petit costaud tout en courant avec deux autres garçons. Pleurnichant comme son grand frère ne l'attend pas, une petite aux nattes rousses serre sa poupée de chiffon entre ses petits bras et poursuit ses ainés, aussi vite que ses petites jambes le permettent.

Alors qu'ils atteignent la rue principale bondée, James tente de se frayer un chemin mais les places au premier rang sont chères, il a donc l'idée de les faire grimper sur un chariot vide, parqué le long de la façade d'une boutique, leur permettant ainsi d'avoir une vue dégagée et précise.

Une autre campagne s'achève. La porte colossale est levée. Le convoi est en vue.

Alors que l'attente s'éternise, les villageois reprennent leur discussion abandonnée plus tôt, certains jacassant de manière plus ou moins irritée sur le bienfondé de ces campagnes. La nouvelle Reine poursuit le travail futile de son prédécesseur mais pourquoi ?

« C'est comme si on envoyait nos braves se faire bouffer à l'œil ! »

« Bin ouais ! Nos p'tits jeunots se font dévorer aux frais d'la princesse, ça m'écœure ! »

« Aux frais _de la Reine_, tu veux dire ! »

« C'est monstrueux ! Combien s'en sont sortis cette fois ?! »

« J'en ai ASSEZ de payer toujours plus d'impôts pour des futilités pareilles ! Le Gouvernement devra en répondre ! »

« Combien de mères vont pas s'mettre à chialer hein ? Vous vous souvenez la dernière fois ? »

« Oh oui ! Elles étaient facilement une vingtaine ! »

Alors que les discussions commencent à s'échauffer, quelques-uns remarquent la présence de la jeune femme tant convoitée. D'autres la découvrent pour la première fois.

Le convoi arrive et passe en silence devant l'allée d'honneur formée par les villageois qui se dévissent le cou pour mieux voir. Inutile de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds, le spectacle n'est que douche froide.

Le silence, brisé par les sabots des chevaux et les roues des chariots sur les pavés.

La jeune femme remarque qu'ils portent la même tenue militaire que James mais ceux-ci portent en plus une cape verte à capuchon, frappée d'un autre symbole : des ailes entrecroisées, blanche sur bleue. Certaines sont déchiquetées par endroits, d'autres d'un brun foncé. Le sang de leurs compagnons ?

Quelques villageois font le décompte à voix haute, mettant leurs voisins et les soldats mal à l'aise. Sur une cinquantaine de braves partis en expédition, 20 en sont revenus…

« Déesses toutes-puissantes ! Ayez pitié ! » murmure une dame âgée, près de James, les yeux emplis de larmes, serrant son mouchoir et d'une main flétrie tenant un fin collier doré orné de trois médaillons.

N'y tenant plus, les vociférations s'envolent à tire-d'aile !

Un paysan aux yeux fous, levant les mains au ciel. « Quand allez-vous cesser ce massacre ? »

Le marchand de fruits, agitant un poing menaçant. « Vous envoyez nos gosses se faire bouffer pour rien ! »

Une dame du peuple, armée de deux bouts d'choux, crie de sa voix aigue. « Est-ce que cette énième expédition vous a servi à quelque chose, au moins ? »

Les membres ainsi décriés ne répondent rien, baissant davantage leur tête vers l'encolure de leur monture. Ils ne sont que quatre en début de convoi. Des bleus, seulement des bleus fraichement débarqués, ayant troqué leurs épées entrecroisées contre les ailes de la liberté.

_Je ne peux pas les regarder. Croiser leur regard serait comme leur cracher en plein visage. Timmy… Jamais je ne me le pardonnerai…_

Des larmes qui coulent encore. Des cœurs saignés à blanc.

Mais pas pour tous. Arrivent ensuite :

« Han ! Regardez, c'est Eren ! »

« Mikasa ! »

« Et Armin ! »

La vue de ces trois soldats ravive la flamme de la plupart des spectateurs, se gagnant les uns les autres à leur cause. En effet, Eren en leur centre, légèrement en avant, les trois héros s'avancent, sous les vivats des villageois. Le regard déterminé pour la farouche Mikasa, la tête baissée pour Armin aux yeux si tristes, le regard dissimulé dans l'ombre de sa chevelure brune pour Eren.

« Eren ! Sauve-nous ! »

Interpelé ainsi par une femme au premier rang, Eren au regard sombre lui lance un regard inerte puis lève les yeux, voyant qui se tient juste derrière, debout contre le mur d'une maison.

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui cascadent sur ses épaules et qui le regarde de ses yeux verts en feu droit dans les siens. Un étrange regard. Il ne sait dire si c'est de la pitié, de la tristesse ou bien… ce regard déterminé, serait-ce cette colère sourde qui ronge au plus profond des entrailles qu'il connait également ? Ou tout ça en même temps ? Ses tourments disparaissent l'espace d'un instant car il est certain d'une chose… Elle est magnifique.

Passant au plus près d'elle, elle ne le regarde déjà plus mais lui ne peut s'empêcher de continuer à la contempler, troublé, bouche-bée, quitte à se contorsionner sur sa selle dès qu'il a dépassé sa hauteur, intriguant ainsi d'autres membres derrière lui qui ne manquent pas de scruter la même direction, curieux. Il n'est pas le seul à ressentir cette vive émotion. D'autres soldats, jeunes et vétérans, admirent également la vue.

Mikasa, la farouche, chevauche au plus près d'un jeune homme à la chevelure à la fois brune et blonde, coupée à la façon militaire, à tel point que leurs jambes se touchent. Elle se dévisse presque le cou pour continuer à observer la jeune femme alors que le convoi s'éloigne déjà. De ses yeux gris mi-clos, imperturbables.

« Elle est magnifiquement belle… » prononce de façon candide et si douce _Fräulein_ à côté de James, les yeux rêveurs, un sourire béat d'admiration.

Sortant de ses idées sombres. « De qui parles-tu ? »

Sa main contre son cœur, pointant du doigt, bien que geste grossier, elle montre Mikasa qui s'éloigne, continuant à se regarder, éblouies de l'une et de l'autre.

« Mikasa Ackerman ? Clair qu'elle est super jolie ! Dommage qu'elle soit déjà prise… » Soupir du jeune homme.

S'avisant d'être l'objet d'attention, _Fräulein_ se détourne pour que les soldats du convoi ne puissent plus voir son visage, gênée d'être ainsi copieusement reluquée.

« Qui est Eren ? »

« Eren ? Il va bientôt être promu Chef d'unité. Faits d'armes incroyables ! C'est un titan humain. »

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« Il peut se transformer en titan pour nous aider. C'est le sauveur de l'humanité ! »

Un titan… Si seulement ils savaient ce que c'est un _Titan_. Serait-ce ainsi qu'ils nomment ces géants furieux, mangeurs de chair humaine ?

« Oh… – elle regarde à nouveau dans la direction du brun – et les autres, qui sont-ils ? »

Devant l'intérêt de la jeune femme, James sourit mais la prévient.

« Je ne les connais pas tous mais tu as vu la jeune femme à côté d'Eren ? Celle que tu trouves belle ? C'est Mikasa Ackerman, sa sœur. Le blondinet de l'autre côté d'Eren, c'est Armin Arlert, leur meilleur pote. Ils sont inséparables ! Ensuite, il y a- »

Elle ne l'écoute déjà plus, rien qu'à avoir entendu ces présentations, les mots « sœur, meilleur ami, inséparables » la heurtent de façon terrible. Trois. _Brutal._ Ensemble. _Violent._ Inséparables. _Sans aucune pitié._ Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, à son plus grand étonnement.

_Patrocle… Cyané…_

Elle se mort la lèvre inférieure, gémissant de cette douleur refoulée. Se contenant aussitôt, les larmes ravalées. Un peu de tenue !

Arrivé au milieu du convoi, soudain, un paysan s'exclame « Oh ! Le Caporal Levi ! », suivi des exclamations de la foule. Elle se tourne sur sa gauche.

« Caporal ! »

« CAPORAL ! »

Oubliant leur fureur, leur tristesse, leur haine à l'instant même où de la cohorte émergent ces yeux gris-bleus, glacial, imperturbable. Le soldat le plus puissant de l'Humanité, celui en qui le peuple continue de placer tous ses espoirs malgré sa douleur.

Il ne porte ni la cape, ni l'uniforme, seulement un t-shirt gris à longues manches, un pantalon noir et de multiples sangles de cuir, composant l'équipement des soldats.

Les gens deviennent fous en le voyant, certaines femmes se pâment en criant son nom, les joues rougies d'extase. D'autres plus hardies lui envoient même des baisers avec leur main, criant son prénom avec passion.

« Levi ! Levi je t'aime ! Haaaaa ! »

Tiens… un tic au niveau du nez, comme un sursaut incontrôlé et puis le calme, dur, sévère. Le Caporal semble agacé. Parfaitement lisible dans ses yeux durs et autoritaires. Les gens alentour ne semblent pas l'avoir remarqué comme ils persistent à scander son nom et les femmes à le gémir, les joues empourprées pour certaines, à le bramer pour d'autres.

Dans son champ de vision mesuré et réfléchi, entre aussitôt sans qu'il l'y ait invitée une jeune femme inconnue…

Ainsi, il remarque également _Fräulein_ et fait surprenant de sa part : il la suit même du regard pendant toute la durée où elle reste dans son champ de vision, l'un de ses regards intenses dont lui seul a le secret.

Néanmoins, nul ne saurait dire de quoi se compose ce regard. Il passe devant elle, regard fixe, continue son chemin, regard fixe, s'éloigne, sa tête tourne pour ne pas la perdre de vue, regard fixe mais ses sourcils se froncent. Troublé ?

S'avisant à tort que c'était elle qu'il regardait ainsi, avec une telle _pulsion_ dans ses yeux glacés, une femme ivre de bonheur s'évanouit théâtralement parmi ses compagnes.

_Fräulein_, quant à elle, ne remarque pas ce regard incendiaire et se contente de continuer son observation de chaque soldat. Comme si rien qu'en les regardant, elle peut apaiser leur tourment ou du moins le partager pour dégager un poids si lourd de leurs épaules. Certains ne sont que des gamins…

Sans s'en rendre compte, depuis que les premiers soldats sont passés, elle presse sa main gauche contre son cœur, ressentant de façon extraordinaire leur intense douleur _de vivre_ sans la comprendre. Les battements de son cœur en rythme des sabots des chevaux martelant les pavés. Lourds…

Devant ce point d'interrogation qui émane de sa personne, James entame les explications.

« Ce sont les Bataillons d'exploration. Pas tous évidemment, seulement l'unité de Levi. Ils reviennent d'une expédition qui a encore foiré. »

« Une expédition ? »

« Oui, leur job c'est de sortir hors des murs pour étudier les Titans et découvrir comment les détruire pour reprendre les territoires humains. »

Sans qu'il ait besoin de se prononcer là-dessus, la jeune femme comprend qu'il ne partage pas cette quête.

« Ils ont encore perdu beaucoup de leurs camarades, en vain… »

Prenant pitié précieusement pour chacun d'entre eux, la main arrimée fermement contre son cœur, les yeux perdus dans le vide, presqu'emplis de larmes. Elle semble… prier car ses lèvres remuent mais James n'entend pas ce qu'elle dit, bien qu'il soit juste à son côté.

Elle prie pour chacun et plus fort pour ceux et celles qui ne montrent pas leurs émotions car c'est dans le cœur de ceux-là que réside la plus grande souffrance.

Soudain, une paysanne apparait, provenant du début du convoi, passant à côté du Caporal qui ne lui accorde aucune attention pour rejoindre les derniers soldats, clôturant le convoi. Discutant fiévreusement avec eux, ils semblent se connaitre. Elle crie un nom de toutes ses forces. Hagarde, perdue, elle s'en va puis retourne auprès des compagnons qui ont stoppé leur route, laissant le reste du convoi partir.

« Où est-il ? Où est-il ? Où est mon Ludwig ! »

Silence de mort.

Pour toute réponse, un camarade détourne le regard vers le chariot qu'ils escortent en silence depuis leur entrée dans le District. Le sang de la jeune femme ne fait qu'un tour.

Difficilement, elle se hisse dessus et soulève le drap taché de sang… Les spectateurs du premier rang détournent le regard, dégoûtés.

Elle y découvre la dépouille de son époux : une jambe sectionnée, encore garrottée.

N'y tenant plus, blanche comme un linge, elle tombe en arrière, assise, son ample cape dégageant une vérité bien cruelle : son ventre bien rond. Elle est enceinte.

Touchés, quelques-uns parmi la populace, bien que n'étant pas soldats, en font le salut : poing contre cœur.

Une dame âgée, suivie d'une autre femme et d'un jeune garçon, accourt pour l'aider à redescendre. Sa famille peut-être. Tous escortant le chariot du défunt.

Un silence respectueux accompagne la fin du convoi qui s'achemine vers la Place du marché, la plus grande du District. C'est là que les dépouilles seront décomptées, identifiées formellement et remises aux familles.

Alors que les badauds suivent à distance, certaines gens fulminent dans un petit groupe à l'écart : la nouvelle Reine est exactement la même que l'ancien Roi ! Elle gaspille à tort et à-travers la vie de leurs soldats, de leurs enfants, dans des campagnes de reconquête puériles ! Tout ça avec LEUR argent ! Et elle a encore le culot de lever plus d'impôts pour les beaux yeux des explorateurs, pour ces foutues campagnes qui ne servent à rien ! L'ancien Roi était peut-être un usurpateur mais lui, au moins, il prenait un peu plus soin de ses sujets !

« Prions pour qu'elle redescende un jour sur terre et arrête ses conneries inutiles ! »

Détournant les yeux de ce groupe, suivant silencieusement James, elle tente de capter son attention mais celui-ci semble perdu dans ses pensées, la fureur se lisant de mieux en mieux sur son visage.

Tout en cheminant vers la place, _Fräulein_ assiste au détour d'une ruelle, à l'écart de la foule, à une dispute plutôt sérieuse entre une mère et son fils adolescent.

Alertée, elle arrête sa marche et tire immédiatement la manche de James, tout en continuant de regarder cette scène, lui faisant ainsi comprendre d'écouter également dans le but de lui raconter ensuite.

Écoutant les propos échangés, James lui explique.

« C'est le petit frère de la jeune femme enceinte de tout à l'heure… Le gamin hurle que… tout comme les héros Eren et Levi qui viennent de passer, il sera lui aussi un grand soldat au service de l'humanité et que toute cette tristesse disparaitra une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Le gamin, envoyant ses bras voleter un peu partout autour de lui, continue à hurler, ses larmes de rage se déversant à flots.

« Grâce à lui, plus personne ne devra souffrir, que cette horrible scène ne se reproduira plus jamais et qu'il aidera à détruire les titans. Qu'il en a par-dessus la tête de vivre dans une cage. »

Même si elle n'a pas tout compris à l'explication, _dans une cage…_ résonne aux oreilles de la jeune femme avec force.

Émue par cette dispute, touchée en plein cœur rien qu'à regarder les personnes tout autour d'elle, les visages renfrognés de certains, les visages accablés de chagrin et de désespoir des autres.

Les enfants suivant en silence, tenant de leurs petites mains les mains de leurs parents.

Ce désespoir, cette tristesse qui vous prend à la gorge, avec toujours plus de force… Ces simples personnes qui ne demandent au ciel qu'un peu de clémence pour vivre sans rien exiger, sans rien ordonner, sans rien gaspiller, juste… _vivre_.

Elle murmure alors quelque chose que James ne comprend pas, sa langue étrangère sûrement. Son visage crispé, les ailes de son nez frétillant de colère. Elle lève ensuite les yeux vers le ciel, solennelle.

Les personnes de tout à l'heure, de celles qui ont critiqué la Reine, passent auprès d'eux tout en continuant leurs invectives, cette fois orientée vers les membres des Bataillons et un certain Erwin pour leur incompétence.

« Combien de temps leur faut-il pour comprendre que tout est perdu d'avance ? Que toute cette comédie de reconquête ne sert à rien ! »

« En effet, très cher ! Et combien de cadavres faudra-t-il encore empiler sur les places publiques pour que la Reine comprenne ses erreurs dans tout son _immense_ orgueil royal ?! »

Enfin, tous arrivent sur la Place : le convoi s'est arrêté auprès de l'Hôtel de Ville et les badauds se rassemblent tout autour, laissant une distance respectueuse. Des centaines de personnes réunies.

« Je dois rejoindre mon équipe, mon chef cherche quelqu'un du regard parmi la foule, ce doit être moi… »

Lui attrapant la main, James se fraie un chemin jusqu'au convoi, saluant les membres des Bataillons du salut militaire et ensuite son unité et son chef.

Comme son père lui a demandé de prendre soin de leur invitée, vu que sa belle gueule déchaine les esprits les plus tordus, James demande humblement si elle peut rester près d'eux.

Le chef, répondant au nom de Mat Söderlund, reste stupide quelques secondes, le temps d'analyser ce qu'il a devant les yeux puis lui explique que ce n'est pas possible.

De mauvaise grâce, James ramène la jeune femme au premier rang, passant devant le Caporal Levi qui les suit du regard. Il l'installe au premier rang, auprès du groupe de jeunes femmes qui hurlaient le prénom du Caporal et qui ne semblent guère apprécier cette nouvelle arrivante, lui lançant des coups d'œil meurtriers… S'en fichant comme d'une guigne, la jeune femme n'a d'yeux que pour le soldat blond.

« Attends ici, je vais revenir te chercher. Tu ne risques rien mais s'il y a le moindre problème, viens me rejoindre ! »

Elle acquiesce.

De sa solitude, elle profite pour observer ce qu'il se passe : un homme ayant une certaine importance, peut-être le Bourgmestre du District, discute avec le petit brun aux cheveux courts de tout à l'heure qui lance des œillades plus ou moins appuyées dans sa direction. Une femme sur sa gauche hoquète, manquant de s'étouffer.

Les soldats s'activent à déplacer les dépouilles, les alignant sur le sol, d'autres s'occupant de listes, cochant de temps à autre. D'autres discutent entre eux formant un petit groupe à l'écart.

C'est alors que des villageois se mettent à injurier les membres des Bataillons, les insultant, les traitant d'incapables et de tueurs d'enfants !

Deux jeunes hommes dont le blond à la chevelure blonde et brune qui enlaçait jusque-là la belle Mikasa se jettent dans la discussion, leur tenant tête, furieux ! La belle soldate crie son nom « Jean ! », le conjurant de revenir auprès d'elle. Une violente dispute éclate ! Certains parmi la foule les supplient d'arrêter par respect envers les familles et envers leurs défunts mais nul n'écoute. La jeune veuve enceinte entre dans le champ de vision de _Fräulein_, le visage dissimulé dans ses mains tremblantes, serrée dans les bras de sa famille et du jeune homme ayant prêté serment dans la ruelle.

Les Chefs, irrités, sont sur le point d'intervenir.

Des mouches autour des draps servant de linceuls, une main dépassant par ici, un pied par là. Une odeur âcre et écœurante qui envahit peu à peu l'espace.

Alertée, le visage angoissé que la situation ne dégénère davantage, ses yeux verts tombent sur un soldat agenouillé auprès d'une dépouille, tenant de ses mains tremblantes tâchées de sang la tête de son camarade décédé, ses larmes goutant sur les joues livides du cadavre, suppliant que tout ceci cesse.

L'Humanité dévoile ainsi sa vulnérabilité. Il est hors de question que les Titans gagnent en divisant pour mieux régner !

C'est alors que réunis autour de leurs morts, en plein soleil de midi, résonne une voix extraordinaire.

Nul ne sait d'où elle vient.

Ni mâle, ni femelle…

Les membres des Bataillons en arrêtent leurs activités, les personnes qui se disputent cessent leur querelle. Le vent lui-même semble suspendre sa course. Tous retenant leur souffle. Le monde se fige.

Certains regardent en direction du Mur Rose. La déesse se manifesterait-elle enfin pour soulager leurs souffrances ?

Ce chant aux consonances étrangères et d'une pureté à fendre le cœur se fait intense, écrasant malgré sa grande douceur, éclatant de vérité et d'amour.

La voix d'une déesse chantant sa tristesse à vous en déchirer l'âme de ses pleurs.

Clouer au sol, écoutant le chant du Divin. Respirer serait un affront !

Certains se mettent à la recherche de la source de ce chant sublime, sans égal.

James, les soldats, les chefs, les gens autour d'elle ne remarquent pas _Fräulein_ qui remue les lèvres au même rythme. Les larmes coulant de ses yeux émeraude mi-clos le long de ses joues, les lèvres tremblotantes, un sourire amer. Paume sur le cœur, promesse solennelle.

* * *

_Fin d'après-midi, ferme de Jaime _

« Allez, Carlo, magne-toi ! » s'exaspère Jaime. « On n'a pas qu'ça à faire… »

Les deux hommes s'occupent de charger le dernier chariot en cageots de légumes, de fruits, de céréales. _Fräulein_ aide du mieux qu'elle peut en faisant des allers-retours sans cesse entre la maison et les chariots pour charger les produits frais, solides comme de belles pièces de viande bien lourdes, soigneusement emballées et les autres denrées plus délicates, comme les œufs par exemple. Le fermier ne lui ayant rien expliqué, elle a hâte de découvrir à quoi vont bien pouvoir servir ces cinq chariots remplis de victuailles bonnes pour régaler des régiments ! Peut-être se rendent-ils au marché ?

« Tu nous accompagnes _Fräulein_ ou tu gardes la maison ? »

« Si je peux vous accompagner, je serai enchantée. »

Impeccablement exprimé ! Il fait signe à Carlo de verrouiller toutes les portes de la demeure.

« Ca ira si tu conduis un chariot toute seule comme une grande ? »

« Cela n'est pas compliqué, si ? »

« T'inquiète, le cheval me suivra. Tu restes près de moi si t'as besoin. »

Et voici nos trois compères, chacun manœuvrant un engin, les deux derniers attelés au chariot d'un des deux hommes.

La jeune femme a troqué sa longue robe contre un solide pantalon noir destiné aux travaux agricoles, ses hautes bottes à talonnettes passées par-dessus. Jaime remarque qu'elle porte son drôle d'engin autour du cou, une petite boite qui lui permet d'écouter de la musique parait-il ? Pfff n'importe quoi.

Au signal, Jaime émet un sifflement particulier qui met en branle le convoi, les bêtes, de solides chevaux de trait, contractant leurs muscles puissants sous l'effort.

« Pas oublier d'aller chercher les bœufs, Patron. »

Tout en vissant son illustre chapeau de paille sur sa volumineuse tête. « Ai pas oublié, gamin. »

Déambulant aussi discrètement que possible dans de petites rues pour finalement gagner une porte cochère menant à l'extérieur du District, la jeune femme s'étonne de ne trouver presque personne sur leur route.

Ainsi ils vont sortir ? Dans les terres cédées aux Titans ?

Arrivé à hauteur de la porte, Jaime stoppe le convoi, saute avec une agilité déconcertante pour son gabarit et s'en va engager la conversation avec un garde chargé de surveiller la porte. Après quelques minutes, Jaime lui remet une enveloppe mystérieuse que le garde dissimule aussitôt dans sa veste. Il fait ensuite signe à ses subalternes d'ouvrir la herse aux barreaux épais puis la lourde porte guillotine pour les laisser passer. Le tout dans un tintamarre incroyable ! Pour la discrétion, c'est un peu râpé… Revenant à son poste, Jaime fait un clin d'œil à ses deux apprentis et s'engage le premier dans ce petit tunnel menant à l'extérieur.

La jeune femme croit entendre Jaime râler sur le fait qu'ils feraient mieux d'huiler les rouages des portes plutôt que de se donner des crampes à l'avant-bras. Elle sourit, comprenant la blague.

Les voici entre Maria et Rose dans ces terres jadis propriété humaine et maintenant redevenues sauvages. Voir ce si vaste monde remplit le cœur des deux jeunes d'allégresse, se jetant des coups d'œil joyeux à l'idée de respirer le grand air. Encore faut-il ne pas oublier qu'il y a un autre mur une centaine de kilomètres plus loin. Une gigantesque cage encore…

Tout en cheminant sur une ancienne route pavée, remplie de végétation, la jeune femme s'interroge.

_À quoi va servir d'apporter toute cette nourriture là où plus personne ne vit ?_

« Jaime… »

« Oi ? »

« Pourquoi sortir toute la nourriture hors du District ? Tu ne veux pas la vendre ? »

« Nan ! Cette becquetance est réservée à un client très spécial et ça regarde personne ce que j'fabrique… Les mauvaises langues, non merci ! »

Les pâturages de Jaime se trouvent au Nord-Ouest du District de Chlorba, au long du Mur Rose. Il est bien téméraire, fou pour certains, de continuer de s'y rendre mais étant fermier, il n'a pas le choix s'il veut survivre et nourrir ses bêtes qui lui rapportent de l'argent.

C'est pas plus mal dans un sens car plus aucun couillon n'ose sortir de là et donc plus de problème de vol. On lui a déjà volé et tué quelques bêtes pour y découper des bouts et pas n'importe lesquels… Au moins, les Titans en ont rien à s'couer de ses bovins. C'est pas plus mal finalement… Il est plutôt gagnant.

Pour l'instant, il n'a jamais rencontré de titans ce qui lui fait dire que le Gouvernement se paie leurs têtes à tous ! Ca tombe, c'est une connerie inventée de toutes pièces pour que les gens crèvent de faim, moins de bouches à nourrir et les survivants encore plus à courir au cul des puissants et des riches crevards.

« Tsss ! » Il crache.

Pas très loin de la porte dérobée se trouve ses champs avec ses bêtes. Stoppant de nouveau le convoi, les deux apprentis en profitent pour se dégourdir les jambes. À la tête que fait Jaime, Carlo accourt immédiatement pour lui filer le coup de main attendu pour emmener deux bœufs bien en chair. Les attachant fermement au chariot de son patron, il n'y a plus qu'à repartir en direction des champs mais il les emmène un peu à l'écart auprès de ses ruches et de ses petites merveilles qui s'activent durement pour produire un miel délicieux. Ses clients s'arrachent les pots quand il les vend, faut les voir hein ! Les abeilles endormies avec de la fumée, il n'hésite pas ouvrir la ruche de bois pour y plonger délicatement ses mains. Il leur donne à chacun un bon gros rayon de miel dégoulinant que Carlo engloutit en trois secondes, regardant ensuite ses mains d'un air penaud, déçu qu'il n'y en ait déjà plus. La jeune femme s'en met partout sur ses joues tant elle se régale. Ça fait plaisir à voir, tiens ! Elle donne ce qu'elle ne peut plus ingurgiter au jeune homme qui retrouve ainsi la joie de vivre.

Ils se remettent en route après s'être débarbouillés dans un ruisseau pas loin.

Longeant le mur, _Fräulein_ est émerveillée par les prouesses technologiques qu'il a fallu mettre en œuvre pour ériger une muraille pareille ! Tant en hauteur qu'en épaisseur ! Des dizaines de mètres de largeur entre le monde extérieur et intramuros.

Colossal ! Comme le Titan dont elle a entendu parler via James.

Ils arrivent aux champs.

En fait, Jaime possède trois hectares de terres cultivables et quand il vivait encore en petit seigneur avec une dizaine d'ouvriers à sa solde, il dépassait largement les huit hectares. Maintenant il ne pouvait se contenter que de deux et encore avait-il du mal à gérer, l'âge avançant et sans coup de main. Carlo n'est peut-être pas une lumière mais c'est un brave. Ceci dit, c'est pas avec leurs quatre bras qu'ils pouvaient moissonner à la main une telle superficie. Alors, de part et d'autre de ses deux hectares cultivés, les autres parcelles sont laissées en jachère.

Le blé venait d'être coupé, le reste de la plante parsemant la terre comme une barbe naissante.

Une rivière s'écoule non loin de là.

« Allez me chercher de l'eau pour les bêtes et gare à toi Carlo si tes mains traînent ailleurs que dans tes poches… »

Passant à-travers champs, les deux jeunes gens, armés de seaux, restent silencieux. _Fräulein_ a bien tenté d'entamer la conversation mais au bégaiement puissant qui en a résulté, dû au trouble du jeune homme, elle préfère mieux s'abstenir de l'embarrasser davantage. Celui-ci, maintenant, avance droit devant lui, avec une démarche complètement mécanique, les yeux grands ouverts comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

_Les mains dans les poches… Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche…_

Elle sourit, bienveillante.

* * *

Alors que les jeunes gens s'éloignent de plus en plus, au point de devenir minuscules, Jaime se questionne sur la raison de cette rencontre… Il n'a jamais été croyant, les bondieuseries, quelles conneries !, ni superstitieux, seuls les faits comptent et ce qu'il voit de ses propres yeux.

Ceci dit, c'est un sacré coup du sort que de tomber sur quelqu'un comme elle. Ça court pas les rues et là on ne parle plus ni de sa jolie gueule, ni de ses formes. Il a bien remarqué qu'elle n'est pas comme les autres gonzesses, certes elle est coquette et raffole de tenues et de babioles de filles mais il y a comme qui dirait quelque chose de difficile à définir et qui le chagrine…

« J'arrive pas à mettre le doigt d'ssus. J'sais pas comment l'expliquer. Y a quelque chose de bizarre avec elle. Quelque chose… d'_inouï_ ?! »

Une tape magistrale dans le dos lui fait faire un bond de deux mètres !

Ce qui fait éclater de rire un homme de même corpulence mais au teint davantage basané, dévoilant ses dents en or alors qu'il rit à gorge déployé.

« Biesse de mec ! Tu m'as foutu les j'tons ! »

« Hahahaha ! T'aurais vu ta tête, man ! »

Une voix traînante de baryton. Un gros nez long et droit, héritage maternel.

Absorbé dans ses pensées, le fermier n'avait même pas entendu un autre convoi approcher : un chariot de bois noir couvert d'une toiture de cuir fin et tiré par un cheval colossal tout aussi noir que le chariot. Sur le toit, se trouvent deux gardes aussi musclés que les bovins du fermier, armés d'épées anciennes pendues à la ceinture et équipés d'engins de manœuvre tridimensionnelle.

Habillé de façon plutôt modeste mais classieuse, l'homme ne semble pas incommodé par son armada de bijoux en or massif : pectoral aux animaux féroces, des dizaines de chaines d'or lui parent le corps, du cou à la ceinture, certaines reliées à des piercings aux lèvres, aux narines et aux oreilles, un torque énorme se terminant en tête de taureau et de lion, d'autres chaines et chaînettes reliées entre elles lui barrent son torse volumineux dont la chemise ouverte laisse entrevoir de belles balafres, des bagues à vous briser les os, des bracelets-joncs épais glissés par-dessus de lourds bracelets-cuff. Un cigare hors de prix au bec. Bref l'incarnation de la prospérité ostentatoire.

« Tu t'es jamais fait buter pour tout ça, mec ? » demande Jaime en pointant du doigt toutes les breloques.

Un ricanement amusé de son vis-à-vis qui souffle une bouffée de fumée.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, Jaime. »

Cet étrange accent.

Levant un doigt aussi alourdi qu'une selle de cheval, l'homme au teint hâlé déclipse de sa ceinture une belle bourse de cuir aussi grosse qu'un ballon, gonflée à bloc, pleine à craquer. Les yeux du fermier se mettent à briller !

« Voilà tes gains, mon vieux. Tu les as bien mérités. »

Donnant la bourse qui pèse si adorablement bien lourd entre les mains trapues du fermier, l'homme le contourne pour analyser avec précision le contenu de chaque chariot.

« Patron ! Des gens là-bas ! »

Aussitôt, celui-ci tourne sa tête massive et imberbe, aux sourcils impeccablement dessinés au khôl noir, scrutant farouchement de ses yeux noirs les deux arrivants, chargés de seaux d'eau.

« Jaime ? »

Il faut bien lui répéter trois fois son prénom avant que le fermier ne sorte de sa rêverie pécuniaire.

« C'est rien ! C'est mon apprenti, Carlo, tu l'as déjà vu… »

Tournant sa tête richement parée vers le fermier mais sans quitter des yeux les jeunes gens.

« Et… l'autre ? »

« Une fille que j'ai ramassée en revenant de mes champs, elle est inoffensive, t'inquiète… »

Levant un sourcil vers Jaime, celui-ci se met à lui résumer brièvement la situation. Rassuré mais restant suspicieux malgré tout, l'homme demande au fermier de lui expliquer le contenu. Céréales, fruits et légumes, de bons morceaux de viande salés et trempés dans la levure pour la conservation, des œufs frais à consommer dans les jours qui viennent.

À distance respectueuse, dix mètres tout au plus, Carlo pose ses seaux et s'assoit par terre ne sachant que faire de toute façon, faisant signe à la jeune femme de l'imiter. Il sait bien que le patron n'aime pas les curieux. Celle-ci, néanmoins, se rapproche suivi de l'apprenti inquiet mais finalement les deux hommes sont trop occupés que pour les remarquer. Les deux gardes, quant à eux, ne les lâchent pas des yeux.

La mystérieuse bourse contre les charrettes et les deux bovins, voilà le contenu de la transaction et la raison pour laquelle cet échange se fait à l'extérieur du Mur Rose : il n'est ainsi vu de personne… Clandestin ?

S'échangeant les politesses d'usage une fois la transaction terminée, le mystérieux bonhomme remarque la présence de la jeune femme qu'il complimente aussitôt à Jaime sur sa beauté.

De son étrange voix chantante, caractéristique du Ghetto d'où il vient, il raconte ensuite que ses affaires sont florissantes mais qu'il lui manque quelque chose.

« De la chair fraîche à dégoter, c'est bien, _man_. Mais j'aimerais bien _innover_, tu vois. Quelque chose d'exotique… »

Ajoutant qu'il fera affaire sous peu pour une nouvelle cargaison avec ses fournisseurs habituels, voir ce qu'ils ont à lui proposer de plus exotique et licencieux cette fois...

Mal à l'aise avec ces questions-là, Jaime hasarde, d'un rire forcé.

« J'me demande où tu vas chercher des gens aussi dingues que pour risquer leur vie aussi stupidement… »

Le type se penche vers lui d'un air entendu, sa bouche se tordant en un rictus désagréable.

« Crois-moi, Jaime… Vaut mieux vraiment pas que tu l'saches ! » tout en lui tapant amicalement plusieurs fois sur le bras de sa grosse patte chargée d'anneaux.

Posant la question à Carlo pour connaitre l'identité de ce type, ce dernier tente de faire bonne figure.

Ce type que tout le monde appelle _Patron_ (mais qui en réalité s'appelle Tychus) est tenancier d'une arène dans un coin sombre du Ghetto.

« Le ghetto ? »

« L'autre nom d'la ville souterraine d'la Capitale. C't'une arène pas très grande mais les duels sont spectaculaires et déments ! Ca brasse beaucoup d'monde dans les gradins. »

Des nobles, des bourgeois, quelques dirigeants et même des soldats, toutes factions confondues, viennent s'y rincer l'œil car les combats consistent non pas en des duels entre humains (parfois) mais bien d'humains contre des titans !

« T'inquiète ! Les titans sont tout petits ! Le plus grand parait qu'il f'sait cinq mètres mais pas plus ! Si z'étaient plus grands, i' f'raient un bon r'pas avec les spectateurs avec ! Y a des gardiens super balèzes, prêts à s'battre sévère si l'un d'ces gros lards veut faire le malin ! »

Levant ses fins sourcils à mesure que Carlo lui raconte ce qu'il sait, la jeune femme n'en croit pas ses oreilles ! Du moins pour le peu qu'elle réussit à déchiffrer de ses propos confus. Les Titans sont terrifiants pour le peuple, pourquoi vouloir les affronter ainsi ?

Transmission de pensée avec le fermier qui ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tous ces gens qui d'habitude ont une frousse bleue des titans, viennent pour assister à une telle boucherie !

« Tss ! Ton public est cinglé ! Voir des humains s'faire dégommer l'crâne par ces monstres est d'jà horrible, alors aller chez toi pour voir _ça_… c't'encore plus monstrueux que l'comportement des titans eux-mêmes… »

Tychus lui répond à moitié blasé, un sourire de travers.

« Oh tu sais Jaime, c'est dans le genre humain ça : jouer avec le feu, tout ça, tout ça… Et puis c'est tellement _excitant_ pour eux d'se foutre les j'tons de temps en temps… Tu sais qu'j'ai déjà vu des gonzesses de la noblesse se taper des orgasmes sans même se toucher, tu vois l'genre. Et puis moi, perso, j'en ai rien à foutre du pourquoi du comment, du moment que ça continue à me rapporter gros. _Business is business_, _man_. »

Écœuré, Jaime préfère mieux ne rien répondre, sans quoi il risque de s'emporter.

« Et puis, entre nous, _man_, si ça t'écœure tant que ça, tu peux arrêter de parier et de profiter de ce système si sale pour tes valeurs de bon croyant… »

« La ferme, Tychus ! »

Soudain…

Un tremblement. Suivi d'un autre. Encore un autre. Encore. Encore ! Encore ! Encore ! Une cadence effrénée comme la course d'un…

« TITANS ! » hurle l'un des deux gardes.

La Terre vibre sous ses pieds à tel point que la jeune femme en est touchée au plus profond de ses entrailles ! Ce sentiment que quelque chose n'a pas sa place en ce monde et fait hurler la Terre elle-même à chacun de ses pas immondes en son sein.

Carlo se met à hurler d'une voix suraiguë !

Tout à coup, deux titans, identifiés comme déviants, d'au moins 7 et 10 mètres, arrivent au galop de charge, droit dans leur direction. Le plus grand courant comme un dingue les bras collés le long de son corps déformé, la langue pendante, geignant tout excité et le plus petit courant à quatre pattes comme un animal enragé, les membres dans une position improbable, la gueule grande ouverte.

Tychus aboie ses ordres à ses deux meilleurs gardes, les sommant de les protéger.

« Ces idiots d'éclaireurs se sont sûrement fait buter ! On peut jamais compter sur personne ! »

Jaime et Carlo courent se cacher derrière un des chariots. La jeune femme immobile reste sur place.

Les deux gardes passent en manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Ils n'ont pas l'avantage en terrain plat mais ils parviennent à tuer le plus grand sans grande difficulté. Mais la situation tourne mal !

« Faites gaffe au petit, bordel de cons ! »

Le premier se fait happer dans la bouche du déviant. L'autre hurlant de rage fond sur lui comme un rapace et lui taillade la mâchoire.

« Bien ! Continue comme ça et t'auras une belle récompense, mon p'tit gars ! »

Ragaillardi par la reconnaissance de son patron, le jeune garde se propulse dans les airs et fond de nouveau sur sa proie, occupée à se frotter sa mandibule découpée. Il a suffi que le patron encourage le jeunot pour que celui-ci se fasse fracasser sur le sol aussitôt.

Engloutissant la bouillie informe, le déviant se tourne ensuite vers les quatre humains restants…

« Putain de bordel de dieu… »

Le plus petit était finalement le plus dangereux. Ses gardes ont mal jaugé des forces respectives des deux colosses et ils en ont payé le prix cher ! Et maintenant c'est à leur tour…

Jaime pète un câble sur Tychus, se répandant en injures, invectives, menaces pour qu'il se bouge ses baloches en or avant que le fermier ne les lui arrache à coup de pieds !

Le patron de l'arène en perd son sang-froid, hurlant que c'est de la faute de ces connards d'éclaireurs qui ont appâté les deux monstres par ici !

Tychus prend les armes. Ça fait un bail qu'il ne s'est plus battu contre eux et avec sa jambe boiteuse, ils sont pas dans la merde !

« Putain, on peut jamais compter sur personne dans c'monde de merde… »

C'est alors que l'impensable survient…

La jeune femme, restée au même endroit près de Tychus, arrache soudainement les deux épées anciennes des mains de l'homme et, sans un bruit, se lance à l'assaut du titan sanguinaire.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle feinte sur la gauche. Le colosse riposte à coup de dents de l'autre côté, dans le vide. Il se dresse accroupi sur ses antérieurs, hurlant sa frustration pour l'intimider. Elle fonce vers ses chevilles et les entaille profondément, coupant le talon d'Achille, l'empêchant ainsi d'utiliser ses jambes avant un moment et d'utiliser sa hauteur comme avantage. Il retombe à quatre pattes, ses chevilles pissant de ce sang si sombre et infecte, _Fräulein_ accoure sur son flanc et saisit l'occasion de lui labourer profondément les poignets. Il se redresse de douleur, hurlant et s'arrachant ses chevilles découpées sous son propre poids. Il s'effondre de toute sa masse sur le ventre dans un boum assourdissant. Son point faible parfaitement dégagé mais _Fräulein_ ignore cette astuce cruciale ! Avant d'esquisser le moindre geste, le Colosse se retourne sur le dos, prêt à la happer, protégeant sa nuque.

Ni une ni deux, avant que les trois hommes ne comprennent quoi que ce soit, elle saute sur le géant qui se relève en position assise. Qu'importe, elle utilise ses lames comme des crochets pour grimper dans le dos de sa cible. Il rétorque à grands coups de claque qu'elle évite avec la grâce d'une tigresse.

Rageur, les claques s'intensifient pour l'écraser de ses bras démesurés, désarticulés. Et elle d'esquiver.

Un sang-froid qui confine à l'admiration. Une précision chirurgicale dans les mouvements. Un ballet exécuté de façon parfaite, divine jeune femme !

« Elle n'est pas une simple combattante, c'est une guerrière qui danse ! » lâche un Tychus ébahi qui en laisse tomber son cigare hors de prix…

Finalement, le Titan ayant _compris_ où elle veut en venir, s'écroule sur le dos de tout son poids pour la pulvériser mais parvenue à ses épaules, elle se propulse de toute la force de ses jambes pour atterrir sur son front colossal, évitant d'être écrasée, puis en une pirouette retournée, se pose sur sa clavicule, les deux épées plantées en-travers dans sa trachée.

Relevant sa grosse tête pour la gober, elle actionne de justesse ses lames démesurément longues comme une paire de ciseaux… et découpe ainsi _par l'avant_ le point faible des titans… Ignorant cette notion capitale, elle estime qu'avec sa trachée sectionnée, le monstre ne peut plus respirer et donc se meurt mais pour en être certaine, une seconde plus tard, elle arrache ses lames à la chair et continue de taillader de gauche et de droite avec ses deux lames jusqu'à lui trancher complètement la tête ! Le bruit de la chair que l'on tranche, des giclées de sang répugnantes dans la plaine.

Le titan est vaincu.

Un silence assourdissant s'ensuit alors.

Jaime, assis sur ses grosses miches, ouvre des yeux énormes depuis l'arrière du chariot, sa grosse tête dépassant de la rambarde, ne laissant voir que le haut de son visage.

Carlo, désorienté, se tient accroupi auprès de lui, se tenant les oreilles comme si elles allaient s'envoler et les paupières fermées si fort qu'il pourrait s'en crever les yeux.

Tychus, debout, la tête révulsée vers l'arrière, ses yeux noirs grands ouverts ne quitte pas des yeux la jeune femme qui s'avance vers eux, dégoutante de sang fumant. Elle tend ses armes à leur propriétaire.

De longues minutes passent ainsi sans que personne n'émette un seul bruit ni n'esquisse un mouvement puis Tychus, aux yeux fébriles, ne l'ayant jamais quittée du regard une seule fois, sort peu à peu de ce rêve improbable qu'il refuse de laisser s'échapper ! Il ne reprend pas ses épées mais se met… à applaudir. À sa suite : Jaime et Carlo qui s'approchent, le jeune homme haletant comme un bœuf. Les trois survivants que la jeune femme vient de protéger.

Tout en continuant à dévorer cette proie inestimable du regard, Tychus demande à Jaime, remuant à peine ses lèvres teintées d'or :

« Jaime ? »

« Quoi ? »

« … Tu m'la fais combien ta charmante servante ? »

Jaime qui relâche la pression d'un coup, pète une durite !

« PUTAIN mais foutez-moi la paix ! C'est pas une puuuuuteeeeee ! »

« J'en ai rien à foutre de son cul, tu me la vends combien ? »

« De quoi ?! »

Se tournant vivement vers son camarade, il le prend par les épaules entre ses grosses pattes dorées et massives et réitère son propos, droit dans les yeux. Un regard de dément !

« T'as bien entendu alors fais pas ton bouché ! Ton prix sera le mien ! »

Avait-il bien entendu ?

Jaime soupire d'agacement. Manquait plus que ça tiens !

Il a sacrément besoin de blé et pas celui qu'il récolte comme un damné. Avec le fric qu'il vient d'obtenir de son pote, il pourra s'acheter du meilleur matériel, engager un ou deux ouvriers supplémentaires mais ce ne sera que pour une courte période… S'il accepte la requête de son pote, non seulement il pourra se payer toute la main d'œuvre qu'il veut et du matériel encore meilleur mais il sera si riche qu'il n'aura plus jamais besoin de penser à comment boucler les fins de mois. Soulager son vieux dos, c'est pas du luxe et c'est pas avec son planqué d'fils, son benêt d'apprenti et cette fille aux grosses loches qu'il parviendra à gagner plus d'argent…

Mais… s'il la lui vend… que va-t-il advenir de son sort ? Elle va crever comme tous les autres dans la fosse !

« Hors de question… »

Tychus, au sourire carnassier, tourne lentement la tête sur sa gauche et à mesure, ouvre de plus en plus grands ses yeux noirs et froids, les lèvres pincées, furieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens d'dire ? Tu oses cracher dans la soupe ? »

« C'est pas ça, Tychus ! » répond Jaime d'un air contrit. « Tu sais très bien que j'ai besoin de fric… mais… » Il baisse ses yeux bleus. « Je veux pas qu'elle crève comme une merde, tu comprends. J'ai bien capté que tes combattants ce sont que des esclaves ou des condamnés à mort ou des j'sais-pas-quoi-d'autre et qu'ils sont encore moins précieux qu'une chaise de mauvaise qualité avec un pied en moins. Alors c'est hors de question que tu la considères comme ça et que j'te laisse la buter par ses sauvages de merde pour des pétasses de la Haute même pas foutues d'se foutre les doigts correctement ! »

Un grand sourire déformant ses traits, Tychus emmène son ami à l'écart, le tenant par les épaules, dans un signe évident de convaincre.

« Ah mon cher Jaime… Qui t'a mis ces idées absurdes dans la tête ? Avec tout le fric monstre que j'investis et mes _arrangements_ avec les puissants, quitte à risquer _ma propre tête_… tu crois sincèrement que je vais tout bonnement jeter l'argent par les fenêtres ? »

Un grand sourire, une tronche de dépravé !

Jaime se rend compte que l'expression _argent jeté par les fenêtres_ correspond ni plus ni moins à une vie humaine, sacrifiée pour le plaisir malsain des spectateurs de l'arène…

Prenant son silence pour un consentement, Tychus poursuit.

« Bien sûr que non ! Je les chéris mes combattants, j'en prends bien soin, je les chouchoute comme une femelle de ses petits. Surtout mes splendides et féroces combattantes… Ta servante ne sera pas la première femme que je fais combattre, tu sais… Et _aucune_ n'est morte ! Elles sont trop belles pour que les spectateurs les laissent crever comme des merdes comme tu dis… Et puis, j'la vois bien la tienne main dans la main avec notre _Baby Doll_ adorée… »

« C'est pas ma servante, putain ! » le coupe Jaime, désespéré que quelque chose ou quelqu'un vienne à son secours !

L'ignorant, Tychus continue : « Tu sais comment ça se passe en réalité ? Non, _man_ ! Car tu n'as jamais daigné _venir_ voir plus d'une fois comment ça se déroule. Si tu permets, je vais te l'expliquer, l'ami… »

Ils s'éloignent de plus en plus, à tel point que le jeune homme et la jeune femme ne les entendent plus. Néanmoins, celle-ci remarque que du début de leur conversation où Jaime repoussait littéralement le discours de son interlocuteur, maintenant il semble se laisser persuader : au début, il repoussait son étreinte, les muscles tendus, et maintenant, il parait davantage apaisé…

Convaincu.

Un moment, Jaime se retourne pour jeter un dernier regard à sa protégée, un regard qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour de sa part, mêlé à la fois de tristesse et de crainte pour l'autre : les sourcils tombants, désespérés, ses yeux bleus inquiets. Une fraction de seconde, elle croit y lire presque de la douleur.

Cela la touche. Elle lui renvoie un sourire empli de bienveillance et de compassion. Cet homme qui l'a accueilli, pris soin d'elle, ne demande rien si ce n'est de vivre dans ce monde hostile et sévère. Se regardant intensément l'un comme l'autre, cette voix au fond de leurs entrailles leur susurrant qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir, un adieu leur porterait malheur, la jeune femme finalement laisse réentendre le son de sa voix, si douce, si suave et en même temps si forte.

« J'ai été ravie de te connaitre, Carlo. Je te souhaite une longue vie remplie de bonheur. Prends bien soin de notre tête de mule ! »

Aussitôt dit, un nouveau sourire plus douloureux et ses yeux émeraude mordorés se lèvent vers les cieux parés de mille feux. Le soleil qui meurt à l'horizon, darde sur elle ses derniers rayons, embrasant ses iris, leur conférant un aspect surnaturel.

Un instant, son regard rencontre un nuage qui a pour forme étrange les ailes entrecroisées d'un oiseau.

Souriante malgré sa tristesse… Confiante en l'avenir.

* * *

_Merci pour vos commentaires, chers lecteurs ! Cela me fait plaisir de vous lire n_n N'hésitez pas à commenter plus en détails, j'adorerais connaitre vos points de vue :-)_


End file.
